RESEMBLANCE
by ZRAIARZ
Summary: If the Grimm were basically demonic animals and the Faunus were basically animals given human form would it be hard to believe that something in-between could exist? And what would that person resemble? A monster in disguise? Fate Characters / Grimm Faunus Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Gold**

Humankind, Faunus, Grimm, these were the dominant species on Remnant. Some would argue that the Grimm stood at the top as most of the world was no longer settled by Faunus or Human alike as they had been overrun with Grimm. Some would also argue that of the three mentioned that Faunus were the weakest. Well she would disagree with that.

What did the humans have over Faunus? Strength? Nope all faunus were generally equal to humans in terms of strength and even then there are some unusually large Faunus that could overwhelm many in their own way. There are of course the select few humans with the potential to reach levels far beyond what seems realistic but that was the same for Faunus as well.

So did having Aura make humankind unique? No to that as well. If you had a mind and a soul then theoretically you could use Aura and faunus had just as much a chance to have the ability to use Aura as humans did, and Semblance fell in line with Aura for the requirements to use it. While more humans have been shown to have acquired a Semblance that can also be attributed to the fact that nowadays humankind outnumber faunus severalfold.

No the only thing humans have over faunus is numbers and in a way technology but a faunus can use it just as well as any human when taught how to. To make up for the difference in numbers a faunus may have some of the natural abilities of the animal that is their base such as agility, reflexes, claws and so on apparent from their obvious physical traits, and most faunus have night vision which no human should have.

Grimm however were a different matter as they were believed to be drawn and or created by negative emotions and are both incredibly dangerous and adaptive. A Grimm gets stronger and larger and more intelligent with age just like a human or faunus except their is no known limit in these things for a Grimm. They also do not require physical sustenance to sustain themselves presumably. The Grimm would attack faunus almost as much as they would humans and can live virtually anywhere.

No in her opinion humankind was the weakest. She had no ill will towards them but thought they took their place in life too much for granted. If suddenly they were enslaved by faunus they wouldn't last nearly as long as faunus would if it were the other way around. Also faunus were what she considered genetically superior. Faunus have very adaptive DNA and can breed both with any faunus type and humans and if a human breeds with a faunus the child is more likely to be a faunus than not.

Kura-no-Mae, or just Kura was the princess, heiress, and sole direct descendant of the Bakemono clan. Said to be a clan with the strongest faunus blood it while rare outside them was not uncommon for clan members to have more than one animal trait from their base. The clan itself was composed of mammalian faunus primarily canine, primarily those of fox base but there were some exceptions as well as felines in the mix.

In her case she would be considered a Kitsune as she had fox ears but also showcased her clan's rare blood and genetics by also having a fluffy tail to go along with it. Like a doll at the age of 11, the girl had soft features of big golden eyes with a believe it or not natural red lining to her eye lids and long snow white hair which had an almost crystalline sparkle to it. She wore a fine silver yukata style shihakusho with red trim and a black obi to tie in the back. The sleeves were separated so that they left her shoulders exposed but held to her arms. Her outfit also featured a hood which she often wore both to be a little discreet and protect from the sun but could also be worn to where her fox ears poked out. So with her tail and ears out even if she was being discrete it didn't work very long.

Though she had not been permitted to leave very often because of her age and never alone she still enjoyed the quaint life of Menagerie. Menagerie: a collection of captive animals, frequently exotic, kept for display. Her ancestors may have been the ones to push for getting the humans to partition them their own country they did not choose the name. Though ignoring how hot so subtle the insult had been with the humans naming the country as such for those that were educated she had to admit that the word Menagerie rolled off the tongue quite nicely and in time the negative connotations with the word were forgotten after a few decades.

Because of her not being allowed to leave but also because of her status she did not go to combat academies such as Signal and such but had her own private instructors. When the time came in a few years when she was deemed strong enough she would be permitted to attend higher level schools such as Beacon likely on a scholarship because of her position. From her own judging of her skills as well as the opinions of others she would say she was pretty talented and so learning quickly so for now she would be patient as she waited for the time when she could leave.

She was so deep in her own thoughts that she had shut herself off to her surroundings. She gasped when a small body ran past her swiftly. Red eyes filled her mind shocking her in place. She looked around bewildered to see some store owners yelling angrily in the direction of whoever ran by her shouting out something about a monster. Something different from the usual that went on everyday was welcomed to her so despite how startled she had gotten she took off in the direction of the person who ran away.

* * *

 **\- 10 Minutes Later -**

A young boy hid up in an alley avoiding attention. He held what looked to be a raw chicken by it's neck between his teeth.

"I could cook that for you if you want." The wild boy bristled as if his nonexistent fur were standing on end. He wheeled around and growled to see a foxlike girl standing in the opening of the alley.

Kura flinched at the sight and lost her nerve for a second. The boy or what she thought was a boy had the appearance of one perhaps a little younger than her but had almost a dark aura about him with wildly waving pitch black hair and glowing piercing red orbs for eyes.

"A G-Grimm?"

She flinched a little but did not back down as she approached him squinting her eyes looking him over.

"I've never heard of a Grimm shaped like person let alone one choosing to steal rather than kill. Do you perhaps understand me?" She never let her guard down but she was still surprised when the boy move though she made no act to stop him. A second later when she had gotten too close she found herself pinned against the wall. The feral boy got right up in her face and growled loudly.

It grew confused when Kura simply gave him a smile that seemed to brighten the dark, dank alley they were in.

"It's okay you don't have to worry."

The boy didn't know what it was as the girl's golden eyes glowed for a moment but he lost his own anxiety and trepidation as the dark field about him started to fade. His hair lightened from black becoming a surprising shade of golden blonde and his eyes too lost their blank red becoming a shinning blue. A stark contrast to how he was. His eyes lidded over before he slumped into unconscious. Kura caught him before he fell.

'I sensed an aura in this boy yet he looked like a Grimm. Yet in order to use aura you must have a soul which grimm do not.' She set the boy down and had to admit he was kind of adorable if not quick malnourished as well. She looked at his face and gasped before stroking his cheeks seeing whisker marks.

'He looks human now but those are rare faunus traits of my family though I have everything else but the facial markings.' Her lips puckered cutely and her eyes sparkled when he started to purr from her stroking his cheek.

"It's settled I'm keeping you!"

Without another word she picked him up awkwardly and begin the trip back to her clan's property. Sure people would ask her questions about what she was doing along the way but not like any of them would stop her. She smirked to herself in though of how things could change now.

'Form of a human, traits of a faunus, presence of a Grimm. Just what you...'

"Ah." She stopped in the middle of the street. "I don't know his name." Bringing in a stray off the streets to her grandparents would be more difficult if she didn't know anything about him.

* * *

 **\- 6 Years Later -**

"Now remember I want you to behave and try to make friends." Naruto groaned and looked away as Kura fixed his tie. At the age of 15 he had been accepted into Beacon academy at Kura's referral to the Headmaster. Apparently at the age of 17 she was able to skip the rest of the years and now having just turned 18 she was the youngest certified Huntress the academy had as well as the only Faunus of such rank they had. She definitely lived up and passed the credit of her family name. The general age of admittance into Beacon was 17 but she joined at 16 and now Naruto was joining at 15. The Headmaster had yet to see his skill in person however so that still needed to be reviewed.

"Your not my mother. Besides what good has having friends done for me? I can joke around and entertain people but for the most part they're boring." Kura leveled him an even gaze and sighed.

"Well Menagerie is not the most exciting place. I'm hoping that you'll enjoy it here more. Besides am I not your friend? I thought things were pretty good between us?" Naruto started at her for a moment as she stared back as if daring him to say the wrong thing. And he continued to stared and her fox ears twitched at him in response. He stared at her too long and started to pay attention to her face more than the conversation and got lost for a moment. He turned away in frustration quickly as he grumbled to himself.

"I don't exactly put people at the same level as you..." She hugged him from behind suddenly.

"Aww! That's what I like to hear!" She started to tickle his cheek with her index finger causing him to blush for a second as he to his horror purred. He quicklly shrugged her off as she giggled. "Get off of me!"

"Fufufu now then as I said go make some friends. In the end you don't have to but mainly I want you to enjoy yourself. I know that you were just as excited to come to this academy as you were to come see your master~."

His eyebrow twitched as he could feel her practically shooting a cat smile at his neck." Growling lightly he walked off in the campus of the school as she waved. After he had gotten a good distance away heading towards the Freshmen introduction.

"He's grown a lot since I've been gone. Almost taller than me now too..."

-END-

* * *

 **AN: There we go first chapter for a new story idea. Not going to say a lot in the notes about this just yet. Let me know what you think. Update rate will be based on reviews as I balance this with my Ultimate Weapon story.**

 **ZRAI OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

**First chapter got over 100 favs and follows and 20 reviews! Fantastic start let's keep it up.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon**

"The air is definitely different from back in Menagerie I'll give it that."

"Well that's simply because Beacon Academy is located in Vale which has a milder climate and lusher enviornment this time of year compared to the tropical air and deserts of Menagerie."

Of course the out of the way death zone country would be given to the Faunus. Okay maybe death zone is an exaggeration but there isn't nearly as much of a risk of the environments killing you in the wilderness as there is in Menagerie outside the villages.

Naruto had only seen a few other landscapes in his life. While the bulk of his life was in Menagerie with Kura and her clan he had been a few other place. Speaking of which he was happier than he would allow himself to show to see her again. After she went off to beacon he had hardly gotten to see her at all in the past 2 years. Sure the elders were surprisingly happy to have him around but not everyone associated in the clan was and not even everyone in Menagerie who he had run in with. Kura with her status and disposition was kind of like his buffer and then she left to become a huntress. He knew she would leave but if that made her happy then he was going to support her.

When she left he decided he didn't want to be left behind and took to actually learning how to survive with more than his instincts. He trained himself constantly and had help from the grand elders, Kura's grandparents. He wasn't terrible before but he didn't have much formal training either. But in those 2 or so years he went past the level of a first year signal student to where he is now.

That did surprise Kura but made her happy more than jealous because now she would have family here with her. Once he reached a certain level the grand elders sent a message to Kura and that's how she made her referral for him and vouched for his skill level. It showed both how much she trusted her grandparents judgement and how much faith she had in his talent.

He could feel just from the way she walked now though that she had not been slacking either. She walked with an air about her that said she was on another level than those around her yet also gave off a gentle aura... at least right now. Of course there was still the sprinkling of playfulness about her. Her state of dress had changed in style. Whereas she used to where here yukata hoodie hybrid that still left her fox ears poking out now she had them mostly hidden under a silver knit beanie. The ears were still slightly visible but if you didn't know she had them its not likely you would notice. Her face was still in the category of natural beauty as she had been those years back but she turned heads now with her exotic appearance and her perfect fair skin that with her pristine white hair made her stand out. In fact Naruto was getting a bit irritated as guys they passed, man did stare at her two seconds longer than he preferred. He looked back at her to see her eyes closed with a small smile on her face enjoying the attention as if she were royalty. Well in a sense she was a princess he supposed. She opened a golden eye to gleam right at him making him quickly look forward. He hid his annoyance now as he could practically feel her cat smiling at his neck.

Her choice of clothing was a sweater that hung off her shoulders and dark jeans. She still had her white tail following behind her which made some people double take... again.

Naruto at that moment took not of everyone else, and then Kura, and then saw a girl with red tinted black hair in a matching dress.

"Wait a minute... Why am I wearing a suit if no one else is?!"

"I thought you would look cute in one."

He gave a small growl at the being referred to as cute.

"That's it." He grabbed at his tie and blazer and started ripping it off. Kura tried to verbally stop him thinking he would listen.

"Naruto-kun wait you can't just expose yourself in public. If you're doing that for attention its not like a huntress would pay much mind to it. Afterall all hunters have to go through intensive training anyway-."

She stopped talking when her ripped off the rest of his top and gave out a content sigh. It was at this moment that people stared at him now instead. He looked over at Kura confused who looked surprised.

"What?" His body was built and toned which was not surprising for someone of his future ocupation. Most male hunters were in varying levels of fitness even at the beginning of the academy so they often tried to show off their muscles and bodies to impress girls. Naruto however had a body that actually looked physically hard and somehow had an eightpack on his lean frame.

"Nothing it's just... Are you feeling nervous or tense or anything?"

"Not really. Is something wrong with my body?" He looked like he had a passive flex that's how dense his body appeared.

"N-No I can just see that you took your training seriously..." She moved her hand too close to him to try and poke his chest only for him to smack it away causing her to pout. He then moved to his bags to get out a simple black and orange long sleeve shirt. Naruto then looked back in the direction of the girl with the red tinted hair who was now having some kind of argument with a white haired girl and began to make his way over to them curiously.

Kura just stood in her spot stuck in her own thoughts replaying how his body looked in her head. "That's actually both kind of frightening and mesmerizing at the same time."

'How did he get like that in a few years?! What did Oji-chan do to him?!' He didn't look bad though. Both intimidating and attractive. Good thing his face had more of the attractive quality than the intimidation one, at least most of the time.

"Look what you've done! You could have destroyed my entire supply of dust!" A girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair chewed the younger girl out who didn't look like she even knew how to handle the situation. Naruto supposed she must have fallen on the girls stuff... somehow, and that's what was causing the problem.

"All of this comes from the Schnee Dust Company's prized inventory where it was refined by our very own mines! This one bottle is probably worth more than everything on your person!"

"Ah a rich girl huh?" The two girls jumped a bit at Naruto's voice as they noticed him between them. He gave a friendly smile as he gave the black and red girl his hand to help her up. The girl looked overjoyed to see someone finally nice to her.

"Thanks! My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose! I'm 15 years old and love weapons! Do you go here as well?" How animated she was didn't phase him at that moment.

"Wow you're 15 as well?! Cool then that means you must be pretty skilled as well? My name is Naruto nice to meet you." Being younger than pretty much all the other students Naruto was shorter than most of the guys only being 5' 7", and Ruby was shorter than most of the girls though by not as big a margin she was only 5' 2". He didn't know about the red riding hood impersonator in front of him but he atleast he knew he was still growing, he hit his 2nd growth spurt recently anyway.

"Cool what's your weapon? The headmaster saw me fight some guy and said I should come to Beacon so here I am! But it's hard to talk to people when you're the youngest..."

That was her problem he supposed. He didn't all that much of an issue talking to people regardless of age. Sure he didn't always say the right thing but that wasn't the point.

"Well for formal weapon I don't really have one yet. I was trained to use whatever is available to me. I'm pretty good at knives I guess so I carry a few of those though they are not my preference."

"Hey you two! Don't ignore me!" They turned to her though Ruby did so sheepishly Naruto squinted his eyes having forgotten how they got there.

"Who are you again?"

"My name is Weiss Schnee!"

"Oh yeah the rich white girl."

"D-Don't call me that!"

She saw a bottle of red powder in Naruto's hand and looked at her own. She gasped seeing that her vial was missing.

"What are you doing give that back!"

"You said this was refined in your family's company or factory or whatever right?"

"Subsidiaries."

"Yeah that thing." He took the cork off the bottle and started to inhale it. The girls bugged out as he began to magically snort the girl's dust like it was crack.

"W-What? How ar-."

He coughed a few seconds later creating small rings of fire that dissipated into red smoke in the air.

"Gah I prefer the stuff of Kura's family more this is kind of bland."

"How dare you-! Wait how can you ingest dusts?!" The white girl and the red only were bewildered as they had never seen such a thing before.

"Huu I thought I told you not to eat dust that way Naruto-kun. It's socially inappropriate."

Kura walked up to the two girls and handed Naruto a hand sized yellow crystal of some sort. He lazily grabbed it and bit down hard as he started to consume it. Ruby just started at him in awe. Weiss on the other hand voiced her bewilderment.

"That's pure, unrefined, compacted dust of an extremely high quality... And you're just letting him eat it?! Who are you-." Weiss shut up when she got a good look at the other girl who simply smiled at him in a friendly way. The girl did take note of the long tail behind the woman however.

"Weiss Schnee the young heiress. It's nice to meet you. I am Kura-no-mae, next heir of the Bakemono clan and I'm currently one of the assistant instructors for this year of students. I've met your sister. You remind me a lot of her."

The girl lost what she thought was a noble demeanor and it was replaced with a startled one as her eyes widened comically. "Y-You know my sister? Wait K-Kura-no-mae of the Bakemono clan?! You're THE princess of one of the most legendary and influential families in history?! The same faunus who while only in her late teens is already an instructor?!"

"Well we are more of a legend than an influence nowadays since while their are a number of branch families there are hardly any of the main branch left though I suppose our name still has some clout to it." Kura cupped her chin in thought as she really hadn't thought about it a whole lot.

"Lady Kura it is an honor to be able to meet such a noble and esteemed individual such as yourself. I can only hope that I too can follow in your footsteps and become as great a huntress."

Kura cupped her face and giggle while Naruto snorted.

"She really knows how to kiss some ass." The girl bristled at Naruto's words and rounded on him furious.

"How dare you! I am giving Lady Kura the respect she deserves! You must be ignorant to even behave so brash in front of a proper lady like her!"

He snorted again causing the girl to fume.

"Well he is my vassal so I'd say he's earned the right to act so... uncouth."

That made Weiss flinch a bit at possibly disrespecting Kura by the way she treated her servant.

"Vassal? Going on a power trip?" He smirked which made Kura's eyes narrow a bit.

"Would you rather I call you slave?"

"Not in public." He responded without missing a beat.

They stared at each other in an uneasy silence as the other two girls actually grew a bit nervous from the tension. After a while Naruto sighed and broke the standoff first causing Kura to gain a small smile of satisfaction. He grabbed the distracted Ruby by the back of her hood and dragged her along as she yelped.

"Come on Red before we are late for our own introduction."

"Huh? Wait don't drag me!" She flailed her arms in an animated way expressing her embarassment. Kura watched the two go off amused and happy that he might be on friendly bases with at least one person soon. She enjoyed the silence as she let out a peaceful breath. Her amusement fell away when she glanced over at Weiss who was still standing there looking over at her.

"You should follow after them unless the young heiress prefers tho show up late?" Weiss snapped out of her daze as she looked at the time.

"Oh right! My apologies!" She quickly hurried in the direction of the auditorium.

"Fufufu she left her luggage... As a responsible legal adult and instructor I should make sure these items get to their proper location. However I can't necessarily promise the integrity of what's inside. After all leaving dust lying around can be an environmental hazard so it should be understandable that I would confiscate it. Right I'm in the right!"

After justifying to herself the crim- duty she was about to perform she went about her way.

"I should probably go and get Okita-chan so she can meet her future teammate."

* * *

The layout of the auditorium with its domed ceiling allowing for proper projection of sound was a smart choice for the purpose of the building and the overall design itself was one that Naruto could appreciate as they walked into the building. Upon entering Ruby was quickly picked out and waved over by a tall blonde girl with a sizable chest which she took advantage off by putting it on display with the way she was dressed.

'Some kind of cowgirl maybe?' Naruto supposed.

"Ruby~! Over here!"

"Yang! You ditched me!"

"Ah I knew you'd be fine. More importantly..." The girl waved it off as Ruby walked close to her. Naruto not having much else to do just watched. Yang pulled her sister in close and whispered albeit loudly. "Little sis you snagged a hottie already?!"

"W-What? He's just someone who helped me out with this girl who was really loud and mean and then ate dust."

Yang's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"The girl ate dust?"

"No! He did."

"Huh?"

"I don't understand it either."

Yang shrugged and walked past her sister over to Naruto and held out her hand.

"Hi I guess you helped out my baby sister. Thanks for that I'm Yang Xiao Long. Any friend of Ruby's is a friend of mine!"

He shook her hand and smiled.

"No trouble. My name's Naruto. Nice to see there are friendly people here."

"And nice to see there are cute guys here~." She winked at Naruto which made him crookedly smile and sweatdrop slightly at her awkwardness. "Though you are a bit on the short side..." His crooked smile grew as he tried to hide his irritation as a vein bulged on his head. Yang was slightly taller than him at 5'8" putting her slightly shorter than Kura.

"I'm 15!"

Her eyebrows shot up at hearing that.

"The same age as little sis?! You must have some skills of your own then to skip the age requirement. I guess you're a nice height then if your still a kid."

His eyes shadowed at being called a kid as he had to exercise self restraint. 'Keep your shirt on. Keep your shirt on. Keep your shirt on...' That was the only way he could think off right then and there that would prove he wasn't just a kid but it wasn't the right time for it, was his train of thought as if he hadn't already stripped himself once today.

"Whatever you say Goldilocks."

"Eh?"

Naruto winced as a microphone rung before the headmaster's voice echoed through the area.

"Alright children I am known as Professor Ozpin and since I know how the young can be at times I'll keep this brief so as to not lose your attention. You all have come here today from various parts of remnant in order to hopefully become huntsmen and the knowledge of a huntsmen is something I hope I may be able to impart onto you. You may already find yourself skilled but you still have much room to grow. You are not here for fun but I do hope you still find a way to enjoy both your studies and your time here. The path to becoming huntsmen is a rigorous one and not everyone is suited to protecting others with their lives and defending against the monstrosities that are the Grimm."

Naruto's arm twitched through it went unnoticed.

"It will be up to you to see how you truly grow during your stay here."

After Ozpin walked away from the stage and he was replaced with some hot blonde teacher lady. Her name was Glynda but once she started talking about initiations Naruto tuned her out. He wasn't going to be taking initiations with everyone else anyway.

His eyes caught a girl with soft blonde hair tied in a long thick braid behind her and flared out bangs in the front. She had a healthy body that would make a girl jealous yet at the same time seemed pretty awkward and unsure of herself.

* * *

The day had ended and since no dorms had been selected every first year student gathered in the central hall to sleep for the night. One would question why so many males and females were allowed to sleep in such close proximity to each other without supervision but Naruto would rather it this way than the latter.

He saw the other guys acting and decided to follow their lead and took his shirt off. It took a few seconds but the reactions were near instant. He definitely got female attention while the guy who had confidence in their admittedly decently toned and built bodies suddenly felt insecure and hated Naruto for it. Seeing the reactions of his male peers Naruto put his hands on his hips and grinned widely.

"Yes!" 'Yes let me feel your hate weak males.'

"N-Naruto what are you doing?!"

He turned to see Ruby who looked to have a little bit of trouble looking at him in the face with her older sister in tow.

"What? Gramps said that bearing your chest is one of the best ways to start asserting your dominance so I'm showing to the other males that I am the best one."

"Eh?" 'What was he raised by animals?'

"Oh he can assert that dominance over me whenever he wants..." Yang said it to herself but also out loud so she knew she was heard as her sister looked horrified and turned red while Naruto coughed awkwardly.

"What? I meant his chest?"

"... That really doesn't make it any better." Naruto spoke for Ruby who seemed to be having trouble finding the right words for her sister's embarrassing statements. But she had to admit she'd really love to sharpen her scythe on that body.

'W-What?' She started hitting her head to beat out the really creepy thought to her dismay it wouldn't go away. Naruto looked at her, and then looked at Yang who was still eyeing him like meat, and then looked around to see many other girls doing the same at different levels. He sighed and begrudgingly put his shirt back on but not without hearing whines of protest from his audience. Now with his peers able to look at him more normally though a tshirt did not hide his fine arms, they were able to continue the conversation.

"Well you may be unmatched sex appeal but you're still shorter than most of the guys." He narrowed his eyes at Yang who simply stuck her tongue out at him. At least half of it was a compliment. He still had no idea how they were sisters. They both had some level of weirdness and somewhat similar face shapes and complexions but other than that they didn't have the same hair color, texture, eye color, or mannerisms.

* * *

"It's nice to finally meet you in a formal setting Mr. Naruto." Naruto sat in front of Ozpin's desk as he read a report while drinking from a hot mug." Gynda was standing behind him with a professional aura eyeing Naruto critically while Kura stood to the side of the sitting Naruto support thing him.

"From what I've been told as well as read you seem to have the reccomendation of one of our best, Kura over here as well as the grand elders of her clan. Now usually I wouldn't admit someone early into my school just on this alone but I respect their wisdom when it comes to judging talent."

Naruto couldn't help but smile lightly as he glanced over at Kura who blushed.

"Also Kura told me what exactly you were and I found the prospect too good to pass up."

Naruto's smile turned to a deadpan as he glared at Kura who now looked away whistling to herself.

"Oh don't be upset with her I would have found out quickly anyway as I do have a few tricks up my sleeve. You also have a different inflection in your aura that feels quite grim in nature yet at the same time full of life." Ozpin leaned back in his seat and folded his hands giving Naruto an even gaze. "So I ask you young Naruto what are your intentions?"

"I just want to live in this world just like everyone else and how I want to live."

"So you want social equality but how exactly do you want to live?"

Naruto thought about it for a sparse few seconds before shrugging. "Hmmm I honestly don't know. If you know what I am then you know I can't just be certain about something like this. I don't even know where I came from. But I do enjoy a good fight. Maybe that's because I had to fight to survive as a kid, maybe it's because of what I am, maybe its a trait that was beat into me by Kura's grandparents, I don't know. But I do know that if I'm going to fight it's better to do it for good than for dark intentions so I might as well becomea huntsman like Kura. Other than that I don't know. I guess I'll just go with the flow and see how things end up."

Ozpin smiled slightly and hummed to himself. "Hmm I suppose I can be satisfied with that answer for now. You are young so you have plenty of time to figure out what you want to do with your life. If I can help you figure that out then I will consider it an honor to help one of my students prosper."

Naruto was liking this guy already he seemed odd but nice.

"Now then I have a rough idea of your physical position but I will have a specific combat test made for you since you aren't taking part in the initiation test currently going on. Because of that you won't be teamed up with any of the students taking those tests."

"What?! But isn't that every first year except me?" He had no problem working alone but that wouldn't be as fun. He wanted to see how others around his age worked and fought. Ozpin's eyes shifted to Kura who giggled before snapping her fingers.

"Okita-chan~! Come meet your new teammate." Naruto was confused as a puff of smoke erupted in front of Kura. As it cleared a lithe girl down on one knee was seen. The girl stood up and face Naruto prompting him to also stand to be polite. The girl was short, about the size and build of Ruby, maybe slightly more matured. She had pale shoulder length blonde hair tied in the back with a black ribbon that he could have sworn had a strawberry tone in the lighting and light lime green eyes. She was wearing a short kimono meant for combat that stopped at high thigh and was white with a green and black obi tied around her waist. Over that she wore a long black scarf around her neck and a teal haori with white triangular trim along the sleeves. Along her legs she worse some kind of thin plated adornment the resemble black thighhighs but kept both her heels and toes bare. He had to admit she had some really nice feet. Weirdness aside her outfit had obvious influences from how Kura dressed back when she was still living in Menagerie but at the same time had some individual touches that made the girl stand out on her own. She had two long Japanese swords behind her sheathed that looked almost to big for her small body.

The girl seemed to be sizing him up as well while he was looking her over.

"You don't look as interesting as Kura-sama implied but don't worry we can make the most of it Naruto-senpai!" He wasn't sure why she called him senpai. For one those words were of a dialect that mostly only groups of faunus used so she must have learned it from Kura but also because the girl was almost 17 and so older than him she was just a lot smaller so he wasn't sure why she called him that.

'What does that even mean?' "Nice to meet you as well." He should her hand to which she gave him a smile. 'Yes it is an honor to meet the one so important to Kura-sama. I am Okita of D'Arc household. I have 7 sisters several of which are already Huntresses or in training and one brother. I fancy myself a swordsman and have been under the profound tutelage of my master Kura-sama. Now that her other vassal has arrived let us work together to please our divine mistress all the more!" Naruto looked away from the devoted girl to narrow his eyes at Kura and even Ozpin rose an eyebrow at the girl's odd devotion. Kura laughed nervously as she sweated.

"Ano, Okita-chan you can dial it down some. I'm pretty sure Joan would be mad at me if she saw what had happened to one of her little sisters in my care."

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing she's just really loyal and deligent. Makes life easier. If you were like her then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation now!"

"..."

"At least she's nice to you. With her disposition things could have gone in another direction."

"Yeah I guess..."

"You two will have plenty of time to get better acquainted since you will be a team. Because of the uneven number of first years this time around your team for now will only be the two of you. Kura has the freedom to supervisor you at her choosing both because of her duties as an instructor but also because of her familiarity with the two of you. Now I am already familiar with seeing young Okita in action but now it's your turn Naruto. A huntsmen even in training should at least be able to take out a single grimm. Based on your report I am going to give you several."

* * *

Naruto was figuratively and somewhat literally tossed into a small concealed arena. He looked toward the entrance and heard a cage opening. Moments later with the accompanying of growls and scuffles 3 nice sized Beowolf type grimm made themselves known.

"Now Naruto the rules are simple. Win." That was all Ozpin said. Up in the rows was Okita sitting next to Kura. They watched in excited anticipation as the 3 grimm circled Naruto. They sniffed at the air towards him before their faces scrunched in confusion.

"Kura-sama where is senpai's weapon?"

"From what I heard from him he still doesn't have a signature weapon yet."

"Should I lend him my blade?"

"No Okita-chan I think he'll be just fine."

One of the Grimm wolves ran at Naruto and did their trademark claw swipe. The length of the claws was enough to bissect someone yet those watching had their eyes bug out when Naruto casually rose up his left arm to block the Beowolf. His arm shook a little as Grimm were still strong. He pulled out a kunai from his pocket. Another Beowolf saw the opening and ran at Naruto from behind latching onto his arm and trying to rip it off.

"..." Naruto stared at it as it whined in confusion. For those that looked closely they could see aura collected around his arm densely stopping the jaws from even touching him. Naruto started to look like he was focused more on the Beowolf biting his arm than he should.

"... A traitor? I don't care whose side it is you attacked first so my retaliation is in the right." The ones watching him grew confused before figuring out that somehow Naruto was talking to the Grimm biting his arm. The Beowolf who Naruto had been blocking used Naruto's lapse in focus to swipe at Naruto with it's other arm. Since Naruto had both arms busy he would not be able to block.

The instance it moved it's body the kunai in Naruto's hand spun while the blocking arm moved from the Beowolf throwing it off balance. A split second later Naruto grabbed its neck choking it as it's garbled growls came out. He stopped spinning the kunai and pointed it at the grimm in front of him's open mouth.

Light gold aura covered the blade before extending, lengthening the reach of the kunai as it resembled a shining sword. He pulled in sharply with the hand that was holding the Beowolf and forcibly ran it's head through the spike from its mouth and out the back. He glanced down at the Beowolf still latched on his arm who now flinched nervously.

Naruto took in a deep whiff air and the air about him became slightly more wild. His mouth opened showing his teeth were sharp as constricting pupils narrowed in on the unfortunate grimm.

"So Grimm do feel fear as well? If Grimm feed on those negative emotions but I am feeding on the fear of other Grimm then am I cannibalizing?" Naruto didn't say it very loudly but he brought his face down close to the Grimm letting it figure out what he was about to do. The Beowolf wisely let go of Naruto to get away but was suddenly halted as a hand gripped the bone skull on it's face. "The more you fear the worse it gets."

True enough Naruto's grip strength increased gradually to the point the bone mask could be heard creaking. He displayed his physical strength and dexterity by lifting the grimm off the ground and slamming it into the floor. The beast scrambled to get back up but Naruto placed his feet on it's arms pinning it. He sat down on top of it and calmed a bit.

"This is something I've wanted to try for a while now." He cocked his fist back and punched the Beowolf dead in the face. It echoed as his fist recoiled off its bone plate. Naruto looked at his fist in thought. "Not enough huh?"

He let loose another stronger blow. The Grimm felt it but no visible damage. He brought both hands up this time and dealt a powerful hammer strike to the thing's forehead.

"Kura winced as the sound of bones cracking hit their ears.

The beast howled in pain aas a small crack showed up on it's head through the bone mask. The ground beneath it's head had spiderweb cracked as well. Ozpin and Glynda were wide eyed at the display.

"This boy is this physically gifted already? He's almost as strong as Qrow. Remarkable!" But that was only in raw strength. Qrow's strength in actually using a weapon showed his physical ability way more which Naruto had yet to really use one outside of the kunai.

They flinched out of their own thoughts when Naruto blew off his fist and struck the Beowolf again. He continued with the other hand and repeated again and again until it became a furry of blows of near equal strength as the ground beneath started to be turned into rubble. Finally the grimm's body gave way and it's head shattered painting the ground black.

Naruto calmed his body with his breathing as he stood off the dark corpse taking a moment to not how it's remains started to fade into black smoke. "Well that hurt my hands some."

The only remaining Beowolf cowed when Naruto quickly turned his focus on it. It bristled as it had second thoughts on engaging him. If they saw him as a human then they wouldn't have cared nearly as much if he was some really strong kid. But the beast somewhere in the back of its head instinctively had an idea of what Naruto was based on his smell and actions.

Grimm got stronger and wiser and this one was too young and weak to fight Naruto.

It turned around to run as if it had somewhere to go. It reeled back as it turned to face Naruto blocking him.

"Where are you going?"

Kura whistled at the sight. "Looks like you have a speed partner as well Okita-chan!" Okita had her mouth open in awe as she had lost track of him. Kura's eye twitched despite herself though no one noticed. 'But that level of speed already. Did my grandparents go too much to the extreme or is this thanks to his physiology?' The movement was a blur for her as she hadn't been expecting him to move that fast so suddenly and so it caught her off guard.

Naruto's arm went limp as he relaxed the kunai he had in his grip and walked away. The last grimm laid dead on the ground riddled with stab wounds as it disintegrated gradually.

"Should I question your motives seeing as you basically tossed Grimm at me without a suitable weapon?" Ozpin stood up from his seat while Gynda was still stuck in a state of surprise having thought she would need to interfere to help the child.

"Well Mr. Naruto most people would have voiced their protests to having to face off against even a single Grimm bare handed. You didn't and from what I could see you treated it as if it was a natural thing for you. You see my student's concerns are my concerns and since you weren't and demonstrated more than enough skill I see no issue. It seems you have a stock of knives on you anyway that you seem pretty adept at using. By the way if you don't mind parting with the knowledge what was that gold glow that engulfed your small blade earlier. I already figured out that your aura is gold as well but it seemed to distort at times such as when you allowed one of the Grimm to bite you."

Naruto smirked as the headmaster was asking the right questions and giving the right answers. He took out another kunai as he held one in each hand and spun them into a reverse grip. A translucent golden pulse of energy went down his arms to his hands and then through the blades as they became several times longer to the length of katanas.

"Well this is my semblance. I've had it since I was young. With it I can manipulate aura into various sizes and shapes. Coating it over weapons is very basic."

"What a versatile semblance. But it must take a lot of aura to use and maintain." Naruto's smirk grew slightly in response.

"Heh maybe."

"Now I have one more question I hope doesn't pry too much. I noted that you seemed to communicate with the Beowolves at one point and seemed to have a change occur in your disposition at one point?"

Naruto let his semblance drop and put his two kunai in his pockets ignoring rules about mass and physics as they seemed to disappear. And gave Ozpin a serious look his eyes shifting also to Okita who simply looked at him with rapt curiosity before looking back at Ozpin.

"If you are as aware as you seem and if Kura really did tell you what I am then you already know the answer to that." His face became soaked in shadows as his hair blew wildly by some undetectable wind.

 **"I'm a Grimm... Kinda."**

* * *

Naruto knew it was a coed dorm but it would have been better if he had a full team to get rid of some of the awkwardness. Now he had been for the past 5 minutes sitting alone in their room with Okita sitting seiza on the bed across from him. She stared at him equally as hard but said nothing until spoken too.

"So... You aren't afraid of me?"

"Of course I am."

Naruto crashed into the bed at her bluntness. He rubbed his face in exasperation.

"Well damn... You hide it pretty well then."

"If you are what you said then wouldn't it be odd for me to not be at least a little anxious a being around you? Along with the fact that you are a young male if you are also a Grimm you are probably thinking of various ways to devour my delicate s-supple b-body." She blushed near the end and grew quieter breaking eye contact. Her words and actions just earned her a deadpan from Naruto.

"Not gonna lie you're pretty cute but you felt kind of tomboyish so that probably canceled any thoughts I would have had about your body." She felt like she had been stabbed as she looked down her self esteem shot. At least master still thought of her as a female...

"O-Oh..."

"Okay I half lied you do have a kind of bluntness and boyish charm that distracted me from your body and your somewhat lacking state of dress but then I got to your feet and I was like damn this is hot."

"..." her eyes widened and her face went full red as she was stuck between being embarrassed, flattered, and pissed off. Her eyes zoned out as she stood up on the bed. He felt compelled to lie down and try to look up her short kimono but kept his hormones in check. His control was further tightened when she held her sword in front of her and started to unsheathe it. He sweated nervously as he pictured Kura for a moment.

"Though you do remind me of Kura-chan!" She dropped her sword and spazzed as she forgot about her anger.

"Really senpai!?" She couldn't wait to tell Jeane about today.

Yeah she won't be too difficult to manage.

\- END -

* * *

 **AN: Whew there you go. Feel free to ask question because I'm not gonna say much right off the back on this.**

 **Well next chapter will either be this or Ultimate Weapon Deterrent as I haven't decided yet. Also check my Deviantart. I've draw Kura and plan to be doing so again as well as working on the Naruto for this.**

 **ZRAI OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Class Begins

**Chapter 3: Class Begins**

"You know I'm only allowing this because your body is small and childlike."

"Don't say that. I'd like to think I have a healthy body. Kura-sama has said so as well." Naruto was currently caring Okita on his back as they walked across campus in their school uniforms. He noted her chest was pretty deceptively spongy.

'I guess it's mainly your stature that's childlike...'

"Well you don't look very adult now if I have to carry you to class on the first day." She winced as if the volume of his voice was too loud.

"Ittai can you keep it down. You shouldn't have kept me up last night."

"You were the one who kept begging me-."

"Well you two sure grew close fast..." They looked to the side to see Kura waiting by the door to their class with her arms crossed.

"- to tell you more about Kura-chan." Naruto finished his sentence with a bit of an awkward inflection quickly figuring out how misinterpreted their words could be taken if someone came in at the wrong time. Okita seeing her master quickly jumped off Naruto's back as if being full of energy and forgetting her fatigue.

"Good morning Kura-sama!" Kura ignored Okita for a moment as her eyes shifted to Naruto giving him a hard gaze as he sweated a bit. She walked by him causing him to sigh in relief as she held Okita's hand and placed a bottle in it.

"Oki-chan remember you're condition. I want you to help Naruto-kun out when he needs it but I also don't want you being dead weight." Okita blushed at what she interpreted as affectionate contact from Kura along with hearing the shortening of her name not seeming to be affected by the bluntness of her words

"K-Kura-sama!"

The fox faunus turned back to Naruto and poked his chest hard in seriousness. "Now Naruto take care of Okita. She's strong on her own I made sure of that but she's far from unstoppable. So be there to push her forward when she get's stuck and to stop her when she goes to far? Okay Naruto-kun?" The warm smile she gave him made him ignore how she basically referred to both of them as if they were property and pets. Well in a way Naruto might as well of been a stray when she found him and he didn't know what the deal with Okita was but she seemed to favor the fox heiress like a lost puppy.

"Don't worry about it Kura. I will watch over her with the full extent of my power." She nodded happily as she poked his chest again.

"Good that's just what I wanted to hear. Just don't do anything to her without her consent. She's a small girl and submissive in nature so I don't want you taking that as an opportunity to force yourself on her since she's in your care. Naruto choked while Okita's face blew up. However instead of voicing her embarrassment at her master it went elsewhere.

"Y-You beast!"

"What?! I didn't even do anything!" Of course Naruto would be the target over Kura. The faunus princess watched the two of them as her tail waved in amusement before she giggled to herself.

"You two should get to class. Just remember you're a team and I will be watching."

* * *

"They have been called monsters! Demons! Creatures of the night! That which lies in the dark waiting to pounce! The Grimm have been called a number of things over the generations. But I merely refer to them as prey! Hohoho!"

Many of the students in the class found the professor a bit up there on the cringe scale as he seemed to of mastered the art of giving a history less and putting himself up terribly.

"Oh really?" Naruto leaned on his fist as he smirked at the teacher's obvious arrogance. There may be a lot of grimm the teacher could handle but don't count them all the same. He didn't know why he took pride in his status but he did.

"Does that offend you?" The fact that she was considerate enough to actually ask him that whereas most people would ignore him gave Naruto a conflicted emotion. But it was in a good way and so he was happy that this was the girl Kura picked. He looked returned her a small smile and shook his head.

"No not really I just find it funny how boastful to call Grimm his prey. Most of the ones he faced were probably mindless beasts. I wonder how well he'd do against one with actual intelligence." Though he denied it there was a slight sting in his voice unintentionally which Okita caught causing her delicate eyebrow to raise slightly.

"Is that traces of pride I detect?"

He shrugged not sure himself. Port continued to ramble on now giving some story of his past that he must have thought was hot shit.

'He's bragging about facing a lone Beowolf? It better have been at least a few decades worth.' He sighed and leaned into his fist again in boredom. His eyes shifted across the classroom. All of them might as well of been nobodies. His gaze stopped when he caught Ruby who seemed to be giggling while drawing something in her notebook.

'Heh guess she finds the teacher boring as well.'

His vision hazed slightly as it was forced in the direction of Weiss unconciously. The girl looked like someone just ran over her foot as she gritted her teeth while descretly shooting glances at Ruby.

"Kami while is she so angry it's distracting me."

"Who? The Schene princess?"' Okita followed his line of sight figuring it out as he nodded. "I heard that the four down there were made into a team with Ruby Rose being chosen as the leader."

This surprised Naruto before he snorted a second later in amusement.

"Wait four of them?"

He counted the girls red, white, yellow, black... His eyes contracted picking out the girl with black hair. As if feeling the eyes the girl looked in his direction, flinched, and faced back forward trying to ignore him.

Naruto's sharp teeth flashed as he grinned. **"Blake~."**

Now Okita flinched at Naruto's expression. "Y-You know her?"

"Who among you thinks they have what it takes to be an ideal huntsman?!"

Of course because of her own internal pressure Weiss was the one to quickly raise her hand before everyone else.

"I do!"

Port waved her down happily glad to see one of his students so enthusiastic. Misreading her reason for doing so her team cheered her own as she made her way down. Port moved over to a crated that the students had ignored for the entirety of the lecture and pulled the tarp off of it. Naruto was the only student in the room to not be surprised that it was there. The beast roared and rattled the cage as it was now able to set its sights on its enemies.

Weiss took out her rapier sword and held it at the ready. Professor Port nodded and retrieved his axe, using it to cut the cage open as the revealed Grimm bolted out. Naruto hummed in thought at the type of Grimm.

"Oh its one of those. I think people call them a Boarbatusk?"

Naruto flinched at the loudness as Port had heard him.

"Correct Mr... I'm sorry but I do not know what your family name is?"

"Neither do I..." Naruto looked off to space dramatically making Professor Port apologetic as others in the class looked at him with varying expressions.

"I- Forgive me I didn't mean to dread up painful memories." Okita elbowed him in the stomach harder than he was expecting as he winced somehow knowing that Naruto was messing with the teacher.

"Ah, well you can call me Naruto or shorten that if you want to." Port's disposition quickly did a 180 as he cheered up again.

"Ah very well then Mr. Ruto! Yes the Grimm Ms. Schnee is facing is indeed a Boarbatusk!" Naruto felt negative eyes on him as he looked to see Weiss glaring up at him. 'What did I do?' Turns out she just didn't want to hear his voice. She was forced to refocus on the beast in front of her as the boar-like creature barely missed her. She spun out of the way as she dodged slashing out her sword and striking the Grimm. It bounced off soundly as it struck the Grimm's tusks.

"Oh ho! Nice try Ms. Schnee but while this Grimm is a small one the Boarbatusk's tusks are extremely hard." The boar rounded back on Weiss and charged as she too dashed at it sliding across the ground as if it were coated in ice. She slide right into the boar and blocked its tusks with her sword held sideways as she got stuck. Naruto groaned as the boar twisted and knocked her away causing her to lose her grip on her weapon keeping it slightly lodged in the beast's tusks. Weiss tumbled across the ground surprised by the body sized Grimm's strength reminding her that all should be treated seriously. Port wasn't fast enough to intervene as the boar charged in for the kill. Weiss crossed her arms while on the ground bracing for the attack that never came.

"If you are using your weapon as a rapier and it looks like a fucking rapier then use it to fucking stab!" Her eyes opened in shock as Naruto in a gust of wind appeared between her and the grimm. When the Grimm got within arms range Naruto yanked the rapier out of the thing's tusks. He twisted his arm and with the short second he had time to act he lurched his body forward before thrusting forward his arm using his momentum to increase the force of the impalement as with an audible thunk from metal seeping hard into flesh the weapon sunk all the way to the hilt right into the Boarbatusk's forehead. It didn't even let out a sound as the sword sunk all the way down to the hilt from the thing's forehead. It fell to the ground instantly as it slowly dissolved in death. Naruto let go of the weapon as it was stuck firmly in the still fading corpse but also didn't care enough to remove it.

"The boar wasn't even that strong of one for it's type. Many Grimm may be mindless but that doesn't mean you should attack them mindlessly. You could have hit it from the side where it wasn't plated or even struck under it where armored creatures are usually the softest." He turned to Weiss so that he could actually face her when he was talking to her but wasn't surprised to find her pissed off at him.

"Who asked you for your input?! And I didn't ask you for your assistance either! You give advice but you don't even follow your own!"

"What are you... Oh right. I simply did the same you did, attack the boar from the front, because I'm strong enough to do so. Not just skill wise but physically strong enough. Do you think its easy to stab a weapon like that through several feet of grimm skull and flesh?"

Weiss stared him down with fury evident in her eyes as Naruto simply and stood their taking it with a bored expression as if egging her own with his passiveness, which he was.

"Bravo, bravo Mr. Ruto! Excellent show of skill and execution! He is right class as a Huntsmen should know how to pick their battles and go about them as a mistake can easily cost you your life. But that is why we have teams to help you both learn how to work and rely on others but also to learn from those that make up for what you lack and improve your survival rate in battle." With that Port gave a few more instructions before dismissing the class.

Weiss turned on her heel and went to retrieve her weapon from the still fading corpse not wanting to be there anymore. She tugged on it and stumbled as she found it hard to do so. Naruto walked up and grasped the hilt of the sword pulling it out smoothly before handing it to Weiss.

She snatched it out of his hand before storming off not wanting to be around anyone right now. Naruto just watched her go with eyes full of mirth. Ruby and Yang jumped down to the front of class now that it was over to speak with him.

"Naruto! How did you move so fast! Is that your semblance?" Ruby got up close to him excited to find out how he was able to perform the way he did.

"No? My semblance is something else. I've just trained enough to be really fast naturally. Besides I wouldn't want to have a semblance only meant for speed. Seems kind of useless to me." He knew he said something wrong because Ruby fell to her knees looking down with a dark aura gathering about her. Yang glanced at her sister before looking at Naruto who seemed to be sending her a look showing her his confusion.

"Her semblance lets her move really fast." He blinked before looking a bit abashed as he gave an embarassed smile.

"O-Oh..." He scratched his head now knowing why Ruby looked like her pride had been crushed. "Ah well does it help her run fast or is it literally just moving fast?"

"As far as I know it only lets her move fast. It doesn't use her legs though."

His eyes widened slightly. "Wow that could potentially be very useful with any weapon then. If it lets you move fast enough you may not even need a weapon when fighting other people if you are good enough!"

She snuck a peak down at her younger sister again before giving a sneaky grin. "Yeah... Her unarmed combat skills are ass."

"Yang why!?"

"Well its true. My honesty is simply tough love sis." Ruby looked like she was going to cry and Yang while appearing sympathetic might have been enjoying it to a degree so he decided to change the topic.

"You know Ruby you never showed me your actual weapon. I know you said its a scythe but-." That made the girl spring into action as she forgot the glaring holes in her skillset and brought out some kind of red metal item from her back. How she had hidden it so well he didn't know but then again she did walk around wearing a cape.

She pointed it at him and he flinched as he suddenly slid back several feet out of the range of it when it expanded forming into a really big scythe the size of her body.

"Fucking hell..." He mumbled to himself.

"It's also a sniper rifle!"

"Of course it is."

"And I made it myself!" 'Her too?!' Naruto whipped out a notebook from nowhere and grabbed a pencil, also from nowhere.

"Please continue." Yang sweatdropped as she watched the two who she would now dub Gear Geeks go into an indepth conversation about weapons that she didn't fully understand.

"So my place later tonight?"

"Sure I can't wait!"

Yang's eyes snapped open upon hearing that as she had zoned out of most of the conversation.

"Wait hold on a min-.!"

Okita watched the three talk not really feeling like joining them. She did notice how the black haired girl with the gold eyes similar to her Ojou-sama but no where near as dazzling, seemed to sneak out of the room trying it seems to deliberately avoid notice from her blond teammate.

"Hmm..."

Okita was cut short from her line of through as she found her face smoothered into a really soft valley.

"Okita! I couldn't find you where were you?!" She groaned but smiled anyway noticing the voice as one of her sisters. She forced the girl to let go of her before standing up and still having to look up because she was short. The girl had a warm shade of blonde hair with flaring bangs very similar to Okita's but more so in general. She also had a long thick braid for her hair going down her back all the way to the tip of her rear. Her face was near identical to Okitas but had slightly tanner skin and innocent blue eyes. She stood at 5'4 and while Okita had a favorable modest body and great legs she had to admit her sister's body was more filled out and womanly. She wasn't all that insecure over it either however.

The girl was Jeanne D'Arc, age 17 and was one of Okita's older sisters.

"Nee-chan I'm still surprised you made it here. You were never much of a warrior like the rest of us." The girl stood back as she held her arm timidly having the affect of pushing her breasts together. "I'm an Arc I c-can be strong too I'm j-just a late bloomer."

Okita deadpanned at her sister's chest. 'Late bloomer you say.' The shorter sister shook her head to dispel the thoughts as she leveled her sister a warm smile.

"Well if you made it to beacon in spite of things then you must be pretty skilled already." Jeanne flinched before looking away nervously, unable to make eye contact.

"R-Right I'm good now!"

If there was one thing she knew it was when her sisters were lying to her. Her eyes narrowed as she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword causing Jeanne to pale as she visibly perspired.

"Jeanne..." To those watching if you didn't judge by appearance it would be hard to tell who the older sibling was.

* * *

"Should a teacher even be in the students' dorms at night?" Naruto laid on his side on top of his bed propping his head up with his fist as he lazily looked over at Kura who sat on their desk. Okita on the other bed was sitting in seiza position as if waiting attentively for Kura to give her an order.

Kura pulled off her beanie and shook her head as she wiggled her ears letting out a small breath of relief. After collecting herself for a second she sent him a slight glare.

"I was a student until recently and I'm not old. I still live here too you know."

"Pfft can't wait to see the state of your room..."

"And I'd love to have you in my room Naruto-kun." His heart jumped in his chest as she gave him a sly look. He tried to play it off by feigning an unresponsive expression as he knew she was teasing him but it was too late. Her gold eyes glowed at him for a moment as she smirked to which he just sent her a look of annoyance. She nodded to herself in satisfaction before standing on her own two feet and crossing her arms.

"Well you have gotten a lot better at controlling your reactions. But you still can't hide from me."

"You can't really blame me for that I haven't seen you for over 2 years."

There was a knock on the door of their room causing the three occupying it to look over at the entrance. Okita jumped up to her feet before making her way over to the door to open it. Kura's eyebrow rose when she saw the forms of Ruby who was holding her collapsed scythe in her arms, Weiss, and Jeanne. All of them were in pajamas.

"Well you act fast..." She looked over at Naruto a little annoyed. She flinched a little this time when Naruto this time flinched as he smirked.

"You know jealousy is also a negative emotion." He didn't have to say anything else for Kura to understand what he was saying. "And I only invited Ruby to share weapon knowledge with her. I don't know why the other two are here.

Seeing Kura already in the room made her a little nervous as she had heard that the girl older than her was also an instructor or something now but she wasn't sure of what the woman's relationship with Naruto was or if he was in trouble for some reason.

"U-Um I'm Ruby Rose. I saw you on the school grounds the other day when I met Naruto. Nice to meet you!"

Kura nodded at the nervous younger girl. "Yes I remember you, youngest of the first years. Barely younger than my two cute little disciples here." Okita blushed taking it as a compliment whereas Naruto's eyes narrowed at Kura in response to the patronizing. Ignoring it for now Naruto looked at Weiss for a second who while had been focusing on Kura the majority of the time ended up looking at him at the same time locking eyes. He shrugged off her gaze making her feel discarded and hitting her confidence a little when he went on and addressed the busty blonde in the room since the only one he knew by that description was Ruby's over confident sister Yang and this girl didn't seem to have the same level of self-esteem.

"I guess she's here for you Okita?"

The girl nodded and grabbed the older girls hand and despite her protests dragged her into the center of the room. She gave the girl a look of expectation when she didn't say anything.

"Well? I'm not going to do the introduction for you."

The girl seemed less sure of herself as everyone stared at her though a light seemed to go off in her eye as if she knew the girl. The girl gathered her nerve and gave out an anxious laugh as she scratched her cheek.

"Ah w-well I'm Jeanne D'Arc, Okita's older sister or rather one of them. I'm just here to visit her you know?"

"The Arc family has interesting genes. You both resemble your older sisters to the point you could be twins. Okita looks a lot like 2 of the 3 older ones but younger. You Jeanne however if I didn't know better I'd say you were the twin to Joan." Both sister's paled at the mention of the older sibling though Jeanne looked downright frightened. "H-How do you know so m-much about-?"

"Your family? I took in your younger sister there and watched after her at partial to your older sister's request and out of my own self interest. Also Jeanne was one of my teammates. Don't worry I won't bite you." Kura quickly said when she saw the girl take a step back. Naruto hadn't really moved from his spot on the bed as he watched their interactions.

"I'm guessing there is a story behind all this."

"You can find out later Naruto-kun."

"Aight." He jumped out of his bed spinning on his hands before landing on his feet. Kura didn't react nor did Okita but Ruby clapped thinking it was cool. Naruto walked up and held out a hand. "Well nice to meet you. If you're like your sister then I think we will get along fine." Jeanne looked at his hand unsure of herself before slowly reaching out and shaking his hand. He gave her smaller, delicate hand a reaffirming squeeze as he smiled as well. She blushed a little at the feeling of his grip.

"You have hands just like father..."

"Alright let go of her." Okita pushed her sister from behind out of the way forcing them to stop the hand hold. He looked at the two sisters in confusion for a moment at their reactions. He did find it interesting that Okita's presence felt a lot more dangerous than her sister's even though Jeanne seemed to have a large pool of aura from what he could tell.

"Excuse me!" Hearing Weiss call out he turned to look at her not sure why she was here? "Um, yes?" Weiss bit her lip as the two clansmates in the room could feel the tension building within the girl. In a strained manner she finally was able to get out the words she was looking for.

"I wanted... to apologize. I've come to realize that my attitude has not be the best and I have been unnecessarily rude to you." His surprise was evident as it showed on his face but he was happy to hear her say that.

"Don't worry about it. I know I can get to people sometimes and I could have acted better with how I dealt with you. It just bothered me a little how you treated Red over there." He thumbed over at Ruby who seemed to look a bit bashful at hearing such a reason as well as the nickname. "Now if you want I-." His words died as Weiss walked right past him to stand in front of Kura before giving her a formal bow as well.

"And I must apologize to you as well Lady Kura! I have not behaved in a way befitting someone who wished to be in your audience and have wronged your servant as well. Please do not think poorly of me!"

Kura gave a wide smile full of mirth while Naruto turned his head to look back at them with a scowl.

"This ass kissing little white-."

"Fufu it's okay! We are expected to make mistakes when we are young. Your sister was the same way. Though she didn't make sure petty mistakes often..." Weiss winced at being compared. "You do however seem to admit your wrongs a little faster and it is always great to admit when you are at fault. I'm sure my servant has no qualms with you now."

Naruto's eye twitched as every time Kura said servant or a similar phrase in reference to him it felt like the words were laced with poison and honey as if she knew how it annoyed him but did it anyway for her own entertainment.

'Bitch I might.' He also didn't like how fast Weiss casted him aside but he would let it go this time. Kura seemed to control the attention of both Jeanne and Weiss like innocent sheep as they wanted to know more about how this beautiful faunus knew both of their elder sisters. As Kura's ego was inflated by the admirations of the two younger girls Naruto got on with why he asked for Ruby to come to the room in the first place. He took out two scrolls and threw them down on the ground. He snapped his fingers at Ruby to get her attention as the girl too had gotten distracted by Kura.

"Remember why you're here Red or you won't be leaving this room for the entire night."

"O-Oh right sorry! My bad! She seems nice though."

"Yeah at times now come over here and look." Ruby did as he said and sat down him and look through the long scrolls of parchment.

"Ah what am I looking at?" The way she asked that made Naruto feel a little self conscious about the design.

"M-My weapon?"

"Its a metal star thingy."

"A shuriken! Or at least that's what it's designed after."

"A what?" She looked clueless which was a cute look on her but made him groan.

"It's like a throwing star! You know th-."

"Oh like ninjas?!" Her eyes now shined like stars causing him to sweatdrop as he smiled awkwardly.

"Y-Yes those are called shurikens."

"Oh I get it now." She looked back at scroll again before her eyebrows furrowed. "This seems kind of small. Not sure how good it will be against the grimm."

"It's not to scale you know." He pointed to a picture of the weapon design that had a picture of a person standing next to it. "This is the general size in comparison to my body I'm going to be working with." The dual haired girl had her eyes widen in awe. "Wow! Not sure how you would use it right but if it's that big I'm sure it can cut down a few grimm! How does it shoot?" Naruto now blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"A weapon isn't cool if it can't shoot. You have to have something that can make up for range or it leaves you at a disadvantage I think."

"It doesn't need to be a gun. Why would I make a throwing weapon a gun?!"

"Why not?" He recoiled on himself on that skillful counter from the red girl.

"Wow I did not think that far. Touché."

The girl had a natural light to her disposition that he felt was nice to have around. That and he found her grimm wolf and red riding hood pajamas adorable especially from behind. Her butt was small but it was right as well.

\- END -

* * *

 **AN: Okay stopping it here. I wanted to add a bit more but I decided to go on and post. I have a lot of work to do and I'm behind on my college stuff so I wanted to go on and post it now instead of delaying it more.**

 **Really like how much attention this is getting. Keep review and keep checking my deviantart as i will try to keep doing more art for this and other things. Since I ended this chapter earlier the next update will either be for this or for Ultimate Weapon.**

 **ZRAI OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Faunus and Foe**

* * *

She breathed in the calm even air of the Vale. It was something she had gotten used to over the tropical to arid climate conditions that covered much of Menagerie. Setting on top of the roof of one of the dorms this had become a spot she had frequented often after she enrolled at Beacon. Ordinarily students weren't allowed up on top of the dorm buildings. Kura however wasn't exactly a normal student. Students weren't supposed to be on top of the school buildings out of safety reasons but it had become an unspoken rule that if you could easily get to the top of the building then you could easily get yourself down. It wasn't that tall anyway just took some climbing if you weren't that agile to scale a few stories.

Her spot on top of the dorms was her spot to escape it all and just enjoy the peace. Well that's why she returned to her spot nowadays. Before it had been because she wasn't exactly the best at socializing.

She was of a higher status of most of those around her. It wasn't that she just exuded the aura of a spoiled brat. It was the fact that she gave off a natural aura of superiority and grace. People wanted to help her and gain the favor of the "Princess of Faunus", but she never really had a lot of friends.

She got along great with her instructors and was particularly fond of Ozpin and a few others. She also was on good terms with a lot of who she considered family members. Who she had as friends however she could count on her fingers the total number.

There was her team for one. She didn't get along with them right away especially since they all knew each other and she was the outcast. Two of them were easy to get along with from the start though even with their quirks. Then there was Joan. Kura giggled mentally whenever she thought of Okita and Jeanne's reactions to their sister's name. She had to agree that Joan was quite rough around the edges and she could see why others were afraid of her but Kura considered her a close friend at the end of the day. Once they knew they could trust each other Joan, who was also a prodigy like most of her family was an extremely efficient and powerful ally to have at your back.

Then there was Okita. Joan ha actually entrusted the wellbeing of her younger sister to her to both take care of and train her. Kura found the girl cute and amusing with her devotion to her but while she may refer to Okita as a pet or servant which the girl had no problem with, she actually at this point saw the girl almost as a younger sibling and found her self having to force out her protective instincts towards Okita at times when she was in a bind. It helped the small girl grow stronger though and so it worked out.

The only other person that quickly came to her mind who was probably at the top of her list when it came to those she came about would have to be-.

"You okay?" Kura's fox ear twitched in the direction of the voice as Naruto climbed up the ledge of the roof and sat down next to her. Her eyes narrowed in confusion at him for the way he got up her.

"How did you... There are no footholds on this part of the building?" She looked at him as he smiled, his eyes glowing red in the night light.

"Doesn't matter how difficult the path if you were at the end of it." She sucked in air for a second a bit flabbergasted by his words before she coughed into her hand awkwardly. His eyes lidded as he gained a slyer expression.

"Did you get flustered Kura~?"

"I see you trained your speech along with your body while I was away..."

"I see it more as me coming into my own. So what's up?" When she looked back at him she found herself staring at his eyes longer than intended before she caught herself. They never did figure out why Naruto's eyes seemed to always glow red in the dark. He didn't seem to have much control over it either.

"It's nothing Naruto-kun, I'm just thinking about the past."

He nodded accepting that answer. When they were alone the air around them was different. Kura was less demanding and Naruto appeared a lot more aware and even tempered. Why that was she didn't know but the whole master and begrudged servant had become a little game of theirs over the years. Kura had a semblance that reoccured in her family every so often. It had two parts to it, the first being the ability to detect emotions so she always knew whenever she went too far in her teasing. Naruto being some kind of Grimm related being also had the related trait of taking in negative emotions as energy so he could tell whenever Kura was pissed or sad. The balance between those two things helped them compliment and understand each other near seamlessly. And it was a unique relationship between them that had been developing for years.

* * *

 **\- 6 Years Prior -**

"What is this abomination you've brought here?" Kura winced at one of the more irate elders. She didn't think it through what she was doing but she didn't think it should be that big of a deal having this boy as her servant. Who cares what he was. Naruto sat there on the cold concrete ground as he resigned himself to his fate. He was tired, weakened, and had been on the run for he didn't know how long. And now this random girl wanted to make him her toy. Well being a toy wouldn't be so bad. At least he would have a familiar face and maybe a steady supply of food. So he figured it might be okay to just let fate take control. Either these old people killed him or the girl took ownership of him. Either way he couldn't get away right now.

He sent a lazy glance to the fox girl who had taken him in against his will. He didn't know how but she managed to catch him and he's felt calmer around her than he's felt anywhere in a long time. Why that was? He didn't know. But it was a change that he felt he could get used to. He saw his reflection in the smooth, polished floors and was shocked when half his face, instead of being shrouded in darkness actually looked more normal with one clear blue eye shining in contrast to the other which was still red and glaring. Well that explained how he could think clearly than before.

The girl look a little nervous at the tension in the room as if she had not been expecting there to be any problem with her bring him into her clan estate.

"I found this boy out on the streets. He seemed special and interesting so I decided to make him my vassal." She would pat herself on the back later for being able to speak without falter in her voice.

A weathered elder scoffed at her answer. "That is hardly an adequate excuse for why you brought this monstrosity into our home!"

Some of them nodded in agreement. The man motioned with his hand and two guards were instantly on Naruto. His eyes widened in shock as he felt the blades of two naginatas on his throat. Looks like this girl wasn't going to get him very far but he wasn't going to just roll over and die from them. He started to growl as his form started to darken again with his other eye becoming bloodshot to equal it's twin. The two guards gasped before getting read to slice his neck. Naruto pushed his palms hard against the blades. Blood trailed down them from his cut palms but he slowly forced them away with the shaking of his arms evident of the physical exertion.

The girl's grandfather, an old man and faunus of fox base, stroked his long white beard as he watched the scene in front of him. He could understand why some saw the boy as a risk as that was indeed what he was, a risk. But his granddaughter saw worth in him so he would trust her judgement. But he would not help her either. He had spoiled her enough and he had to be sure that she knew how to take care of problems on her own.

'How will you handle this child?'

Kura grew uneasy seeing the commotion between Naruto and the guards and the fact guards were even on him. Didn't she just say he was hers? She was the future inheritor of the clan. The elders were there for advice and decision making. They had clout but they did not have more power than her.

"Enough!" Everyone froze at the raised voice of the young fox faunus. Naruto and the guards froze to look at her a bit surprised while the grandfather chuckled to himself. Her pupils slitted finely showing the height of her emotions. She marched hard and deliberately towards the group. The two guards back up from Naruto in surrender seeing her dark gaze. Naruto seeing it as well felt disoriented as her emotions were both righteous and negative at the same time giving him a strange 'taste'.

"W-What do you-?" He yelped when Kura grabbed him by his shirt hoisting him up and putting her other hand to his face. He squirmed and tried to curse at her but his protests were muffled by her palm. Her golden eyes glowed and Naruto's body went limp as the darkness coating half his face was absorbed into her hand and converted into energy. She let go of him after a few seconds and he crumpled to the ground and laid there feeling winded. He blinked a few times and those who saw him noticed both his eyes were bright blue now.

Kura slowly turned around and directed her killing intent on the elders, even those that were not against her to get her point across. They paled as they saw her hair had become slightly wild and her eyes had flecks of red in them. Her tail swished around in an agitated manner behind her. Wisps of gold energy turning red orbited around her. The grandfather smiled widely at the sight of her.

"That semblance!"

"I am the heiress! I am the only with the authority here in this manner. Not any of you elders. I am entitled to have a servant of my choosing or many if I so wish it. This boy is my property. An attack on him is an attack on me and an attack on me warrants either death or excommunication from me as I will not take this insult. Is that clear?!"

The bulk of the elder men and women nodded frantically while sweating. The more outspoken one grit his teeth before trying to speak again.

"IS THAT CLEAR!?" Now directed right at him the man cowed under the girls furious gaze as he saw the image of a giant nine tailed fox in his mind's eye.

Naruto simply laid there looking at the ceiling with a deadpan as one of his eyes turned red again. 'She's getting too into it...' He was starting to feel a little dizzy from the wavelengths given off by her emotions.

There was the sound of clapping as everyone stopped what they were doing. They turned to see the grandfather standing while laughing to himself.

"Kura-chan when did you gain the use of your semblance?"

"What?" She calmed instantly at the question from her grandfather. Her features followed suit as her golden eyes shined again."Is that what this is? I don't know I've just felt like I could for a while now and just knew I could use it on him." She was referring to Naruto but that told the old man all he needed.

"Well this I'd say further cements my granddaughter's position as heiress as usually the coveted semblance of the main line is not unlocked at least until their teenage years. The semblance to feel the emotions around oneself and convert them into energy. Seeing as she now has this semblance I'd say she is qualified to watch after the boy. The boy is clearly related to grimm in some way if he is not indeed a grimm in human form. If he needs to be controlled or subdued she will be the one to do so. This will also be good for her as it will make her more responsible but also give her an object to practice her abilities on. As the future clanhead this is necessary for her."

Naruto hadn't moved from the floor but he still shrugged showing he had been listening to the conversation.

'At least I'll get fed.'

Kura made her way to him and held out her hand. He looked at it confused as he had seen the gesture but it had never been directed towards him. She gave him a smile that seemed to melt away his trepidation reservations.

"Sorry in the rush of everything I never asked for your name nor did I introduce myself. I am Kura-no-mae, the heiress to the Bakemono clan of the Faunus and Menagerie." Slowly he met her hand with his own as he held it allowing her to pull him up. Her hands were soft warm but gave of a sense of power as if her aura as a firm and righteous young woman permeated every part of her body. Yet he detected no negative feels from her nor did he detect simple curiosity or pity from her. He felt actual kindness. Something that made him uncomfortable but would welcome as a gracious change to what he was used to.

"My name is Naruto. I guess I am like you but a grimm." That was as much as he knew about himself but he threw it out there to both validate the old man's words but to gauge her reaction to it. Her fox ears twitched in acknowledgement and he could feel waves of curiousity drifting from her but she still smiled wider.

"Well then Naruto-kun I trust you will take care of me as I will take care of you and hopefully this will be fun."

"Y-You trust me?" That left him dumbfounded as even without knowing what he was trust was something he knew was not passed around easily yet the sense he got from her held some heavy implications. There was a knowing gleam in her eyes as she nodded to him.

"Somehow I just know I can."

From then on started their master and servant relationship. The girl was annoying at times but he never disliked her. She may have been his master and he may have obeyed her out of instinctive loyalty but they did retain a strong friendship nonetheless.

Things weren't perfect and they ran into their own problems but they survived them.

* * *

The same smile she had all those years back spread on her face as she closed her eyes and just felt the night air on her skin. Naruto's eyes shifted to glance over at her appearing amused.

"Guess you're in a good mood now?"

"Is that what your sense tell you?"

"After all this time you think I need to use that to tell if you are happy?"

She hopped onto her feet and held her arms spread eagle feeling as the calm wind slipped through her fingertips. "I was just thinking of how we met?" She dropped her arms, holding them behind her back as she turned to him, towering over him in his sitting position.

"So Naruto-kun. You've made it here, now what is your goal?" He looked at her for a moment processing the question before he finally got what she asked. Seeing him pause she giggled to his dismay. "You really couldn't live without your master? You did all that training just to follow after me Naruto-kun?" He growled lightly at her mocking him.

"That may have been part of-."

"You mean all of." He took a deep breath trying to ignore Kura cutting him off as his eyebrow twitched.

"...The reason why I wanted to come to beacon, but now that I'm actually here that goal is dead. Now I guess I'll just learn how to be a hunter and become the strongest here."

"It's huntsman not hunter."

"Is there are real difference?"

"Well don't you want to be called by the appropriate title?" His eyes glowed red even brighter for a moment as he looked up at the moon before turning his sights back on Kura and smirked.

"Whether it's a Huntsman or a Hunter does not matter. They are synonymous. But to call myself a Huntsman when at times I can be more beast than man... Well then wouldn't it be more accurate to call myself a Hunter?"

"... Do what you want."

Naruto felt very awkward at her unenthusiastic response as his blush glowed like his eyes in the moonlight from embarrassment.

"K-Kura you were supposed to say something to match me up! Like _wow you're so cool now!_ Or more accurate to your character _'Well then go forth my servant and show the world why we are the greatest clan of Faunus and the world!"_

"Well it was nice and had some charm to it but you're better off trying to get other people to see you as cool."

He scowled which egged her to affectionately ruffle his hair which just made things worse. "It's okay Naruto-kun you're still my favorite."

"I guess that's something..."

* * *

The days went by as everyone grew accustomed to Beacon. Naruto and Okita grew more familiar with each other as well as learning more about each other's abilities. They had a few short bouts with Kura present and Naruto had to say the small D'Arc girl was surprisingly fast and resilient. She had pretty poor levels of both endurance and aura but he felt that might be attributed to her odd illness. The quality of her aura itself while lacking in quantity was astoundingly rich. He was sure Kura had something to do with that. Then there was the girl's sister...

He felt a little bad for Jeanne. She got bullied by others for her lack of strong backbone which was enhanced negatively by the fact she was pretty weak. Okita was pretty protective of her which was ironic considering their ages but Okita couldn't always be there. Some of the rougher looking guys in the class along with Cardin and his group had taken such openings as a chance to mess with the girl.

'A meek, hot girl with a stacked chest? That's like an easy target for the weak.' Naruto supposed to himself as he tiredly looked down at the front of the class. It didn't matter if Okita wasn't around to help her sister, she would find out somehow and get more than even. Which was why the fight was going on now in class. Okita had challenged Cardin to a duel when Glynda had asked for offensive demonstrations. The brash male that he was, Cardin wasn't going to back down from some random short girl.

Believing she was just some random girl of unimportance was one of the man's biggest mistakes at that moment.

When Glynda gave the okay for them to start their match Cardin–wanting to secure what he saw as an easy win–quickly ran right towards Okita. Now Cardin was not what you would call fast. He was average but to someone who was a gifted huntsman/woman, it was painfully slow. This was made worse by the man's weapon of choice which was a bladed mace. He had the strength to wield it but he had neither the speed nor dexterity yet to probably handle it. So when he closed in on Okita and swung his weapon down to crush her head she simply stepped to the side out of the way letting it hit the ground hard. Before he could continue his assault Okita–while holding her sword still sheathed in its scabbard–stabbed it upwards into his chest. It didn't matter if he had his aura or not, his chestplate would easily protect against such a simple blunt impact. But he was still sent back skidding a few feet and that was a feat he was not expecting from the petite girl.

Her getting the first strike–and so easily–irritated him.

"You will bully my sister who is slow to retaliate but your level itself is not much better than hers. I thought you might have some skill at least for all your boasting and arrogance but you are in actuality quite pathetic."

Trash talking was not against the rules so Glynda said nothing about it but to those who were not aware already it was clear that this was a personal matter.

Cardin growled as his palms wrinkled from the grip he forced on his mace.

"You only land one hit and you think you've won?! If that trash is your sister then you can't be much different!" She would continue to prove him wrong as much as she had to and then some until it was scarred into his mind. She walked towards him throwing caution to the wind. Her eyes fell down in front of her eyes casting a shadow as Cardin felt unease. But seeing her guard dropped he ran at her again holding his mace up high. Once again he swung down his mace full force trying to flatten her. Just as he continued his action she shifted to the side once again avoiding it. Quicker than he could react she swung her sheath wildly at Cardin's face. He grunted as his head recoiled back. His aura protected him but the he still felt a degree of the pain. If not for his aura his nose would have been smashed. He bit his cheek in frustration at a girl getting another strike on him. Swing around he carried his mace through the air to catch her side. He smirked when he felt his weapon make contact. His eyes refocused and noticed the fluttering of fabric and realized he had struck the girl's black scarf instead. He didn't even remember he discarding it.

"Wha-?"

"You're as blind as a raging bull. All power but no wit or direction."

The class wowed as the girl appeared above him the moment he struck the scarf. To most of them they didn't notice the scarf at first but rather saw an afterimage left behind.

Naruto couldn't be happier though he had been able to follow her movements. 'Is she faster than me?' He could move fast enough for people to lose sight of him but he needed a bit more space to do so. If she was that fast then she wouldn't hold him back.

She now in turn swung down with all her strength as she used her scabbard as a blunt weapon. There was a resounding crack and a brief flash of white light as it struck the top of his head hard and met his aura. It was a direct hit as stars swam about his vision and he stumbled in his step. He lot a good amount of aura but no where near enough to end the match. The level of pain he felt did not equal the amount of aura he lost.

"Gah damn it!"

He held his hand to his face as he tried in vain to nurse his headache. But Okita did not give him that luxury. He felt a pair of small hands around his held up arm before the world around him suddenly turned upside down. A sharp pain met his head again as darkness started to cloud his vision when Okita judo threw him and slammed him head first into the floor. He lost a third of his aura from this final blow but it was clear to see he was not willing nor hardly even able to continue fighting.

The way aura worked was in response to the subconscious. It was like an invisible shield on the body but the protection was not always even throughout the body. A person will often try to protect their head and torso when about to be injuried so it would make sense that their aura is also more strongly concentrated around said areas. She knew this. But she also knew that aura didn't protect against everything and pain could still register even if the bulk of the damage did not. And so her strikes were deliberate and purposeful in that she targeted his face and head both out of contempt but also out of practicality. Brutal as it was but it yielded results none the same.

The best way to deal with a bully is to stand up against them and the best way to have someone fear you in a fight is to go for their face or their balls. Now she would have gotten to the balls eventually but she had a feeling that Glynda would have called the match as it would have been seen as a bit much so she decided to work her way up to that.

Sadly the boy didn't have enough aura or resilience to pain for her to get even halfway there. Maybe she should not have aimed for his brain in the first place as she might have killed him if she did it just the right way. She sweated a little as she mentally prayed to Kura to forgive her servants overzealous attitude. The guy wasn't worth killing and the problems it would cause were not worth it.

As knocked out Cardin was carried off by his team Okita returned to her seat next to Naruto. He gave her a thumbs up to which she grinned in appreciation. Having a teammate happy at your performance was never a bad thing. Team RWBY and JNPR had varying reactions.

Ruby was shocked to see someone so fast without the use of a semblance and wanted to fight her. Blake had similar feelings but was surprised by her movements as it reminded her of an assassin or a ninja which while that appealed to her, she found it odd the the girl never even revealed her weapon. She wanted to ask Naruto but at the same time was afraid to make contact with him.

"I like this girl!" Yang looked all to happy at the robe wearing girl for taking headshots. The only thing that could have made it better was nutshots. Weiss on the other hand looked a little uneasy. The guy was kind of an undesirable but seeing someone getting their head struck like that would make one flinch.

Jeanne herself looked awkward which was a common look for her. She was happy for how well her younger sister did but at the same time she hated that she caused her trouble and that she was too weak to fight for herself. Sure she was the leader of her team but she wasn't really sure how that even happened. She may have been somewhat good at forming a plan that allowed her team to be successful in the first test but surely there were those who were better suited at it than her.

Both Ren and Pyrrha seemed to be pretty combat savvy yet she got the job. Well she would try her best to not disappoint. Speaking of the two, both teammates were impressed by the girl's speed and were satisfied in watching Cardin get flattened. Nora didn't think about it as much as the others, she was just happy to see someone like Cardin get beat up.

As Glynda decided to address the class on the results of the match everyone turned their attention back on her.

"Okay class so ordinarily when your aura runs out or depletes to the red zone the match would be called. This is generally how tournament matches operate as it's for the contestants' own safety that we keep to this rule. However Mr. Winchester did not last long enough in the spar as he only lost a little bit less than half his aura."

She pointed her ruler to the screen to help them follow along. If the aura had dropped below halfway it would have turned yellow but it was still barely in the green range. If you are deemed unable to battle as he was then the match will be ended that way as well.

"Make sure you use your scrolls to keep track of how much aura you have. It will help you decide whether you can risk going on the offensive or if you should stick to defense. Also as Ms. D'Arc has shown, the head and places where you are not protected are vulnerable to a degree even with aura. It would be wise to work on strengthening your aura as much as you can or increasing your amount if possible. Mr. Winchester has a naturally low amount of aura but 3 strikes of that level–even if they are to sensitive areas like the head–should not deplete your aura by so much or you will not survive long against the Grimm."

* * *

Class ended and everyone went about their own interests. Gradually making their way out the classroom. Everyone went on to either go to lunch or whatever was on their mind. Blake held back a little before going out as well allowing her team to go up ahead of her. She collected her books and belongings before she too left the room and made her way down the hall.

"Blake."

She went stock rigid as she heard the voice of one of the ones she was wary off. Naruto had been leaning against the wall waiting for her to leave but his presence had been to the point that she had not been expecting him to be there.

"You really are avoiding me aren't you?" She shook her head feverishly in a no though Naruto knew she was lying. He sighed before pushing off the wall towards her making her hair stand on end yet she couldn't bring herself to run.

"Are you still with the White Fang?" Each word from his mouth came out hard and deliberate as her eyes locked in on the sharp teeth hiding in his mouth that she was only able to catch glimpses of as he spoke those words.

"N-N-No! I'm not! I ran away from them. I-It's why I'm here now." He looked into her amber eyes. Having to actually look slightly down at her. He put that thought in the back of his mind for now but Blake did the opposite. The fact that Naruto had grown so much since they had last seen each other and was now actually taller if anything made the situation more anxious and intimidating for her.

"You tend to run away a lot don't you? Whether its to your problems or away from them." She flinched as she had no retort. Nor did she want to respond right now. She knew what Naruto was and was not to interested in fighting such a thing.

His nose twitched before he let his threatening body language fade and wore a soft smile.

"Well if you aren't with White Fang anymore then there should be no issues then. You need to go properly greet Kura as she's aware of you being here just like I am. She may be a little mad at you but I'm sure she'll get over it to see her cousin again."

"Y-You think she'll actually be happy to see me?"

"Well you are her family. You just made a stupid decision but you clearly learned from your mistake. So yeah you're still family." That got rid of a lot of her fear though she still felt apprehensive to meeting Kura again.

Blake Belladonna, she was part of the Bakemono clan's cat branch. So by social standings Kura-no-mae was their princess and stood above her in every way. Kura always saw Blake as more of a cute little cousin or sibling than a branch member however so they never had any problems other than the occasional slip ups of Kura's mischievous side.

So she had nothing against Kura but was afraid of how she might have betrayed her trust, and with how loyal she remembered Naruto being to her even if he never did anything bad to her, with what he was added to that loyalty it might have crossed her several times that Naruto would hunt her down and destroy her.

It's a good thing she didn't ask him on the truth of that because if Kura ordered him to kill someone then he could say he would in the past without hesitation. Nowadays though he wasn't sure as he did have a few budding connections with other people. Not like Kura ever ordered him to kill anyway.

"Come on you can go to her later. Let's go join everyone in the cafeteria first.

* * *

The meals in the cafeteria were surprisingly lavish. It was pretty clearly that Beacon and Vale wanted to keep their future huntsmen well fed and able. At a long table Okita sat with team RWBY and JNPR since those were really the only teams she was somewhat familiar with. She sat in between Ruby and Jeanne. Ruby was talking animatedly to her about weapons and "moving really really fast" as she put it.

Looking for an opening in the conversation when it finally appeared, Pyrrha politely interrupted.

"Excuse me. Okita I'd like to say thank you for dealing with Cardin. I'm sure it started to bother a number of us how he was treating other girls and Jeanne." Ren nodded in agreement whereas Nora just continued to shovel food into her mouth at a disturbingly fast pace. Okita stared at the vanishing food for a moment before looking back at Pyrrha.

"No thanks necessary. I am simply looking after my sister. She may be older but she's always been pretty hopeless and getting into trouble. I remember once when she str-."

"O-O-Oki! Don't tell them anything of what I've done!" They were confused as to what Okita was even going to say but they laughed a little at seeing Jeanne's frantic dismay while blushing as she stopped her sister from revealing anything embarrassing. Okita looked at her plate of food and zoned out for a moment before her eyes narrowed.

"Besides you also should not thank me because I clearly did not do a good enough job."

The group looked confused as Okita turned her head to motion them and they saw several tables away Cardin and his group were messing with some rabbit girl. The girl looked clearly uncomfortable with them which was made worse when Cardin grabbed one of her ears–of her rabbit pair–as if to put them on display and she showed visible discomfort and pain.

"P-Please let go."

"So he doesn't stop at just regular women but he's also racist to Faunus. How low can you go? Yang voiced out in spite. Only Okita noticed how Weiss flinched a little at the last part but ignored it as he saw the pair who entered through the door and was already focused on the same scene they were. She smiled in relief upon seeing Naruto.

"Looks like someone else will take care of him this time." Her smile vanished when she noticed Naruto's eyes slowly transition into a red glow as he made it across the room.

A split second later Naruto was right behind Cardin surprising the two teams at seeing another fast individual but also scaring Cardin's team. Cardin suddenly found himself thrown pushed into the table as he released his grip on the girl and fell to the ground.

"What the hell?!"

Velvet gasp as she was held with one arm by Naruto for support. Not having met him before she looked up at the face of the one who was willing to help her and blushed a little.

Naruto's voice came out with dark undertones as he glared at Cardin. "Looks like you didn't learn your lesson earlier." Cardin rounded on him expecting to see someone his statue but was a bit befuddled. Cardin was very taller and Naruto was still growing so to him Naruto was pretty short being only a little taller than the rabbit girl.

"Get out of here kid! What do you care anyway?! She's just some dumb Faunus. Who cares what happens to freaks like her?"

He grit his teeth in anger but tried to level it. "Other than Faunus are no lesser than humans and so should be treated equally?" Dark wisps wafted off his body. He loosened his belt making Velvets blush spread at the possible implications. As quick as they could blink a long black tail jutted out of his pants with a pair of black furred ears sprouting from his head, the animal traits appearing canid in origin.

Naruto could practically hear the thoughts of those around him as they looked on with wide eyes.

"He's a faunus?!"

Naruto's face started to darken making his red eyes stand out even more Cardin and his team took a few steps back at the malicious aura Naruto gave off towards them. A monstrous grin spread across Naruto's face showing off a row a sharpened teeth.

 **"So tell me do you still think she's the freak here?"**

They were frozen in place not sure what to do or say as they had never seen what looked to be a faunus shaped grimm before. Getting annoyed at their lack of response Naruto bucked at them which made them trip over themselves as they scrambled to get away, running out the cafeteria.

Naruto smirked in satisfaction as he let the dark aura on him fade. His smirk dropped however when he smelt the fear in the air and looked around at the other students who were stock still. At least the feeling he got from his partner and the two teams she sat with was hardly noticeable which was good though they would probably fire waves of questions at him.

He remembered that he was still holding onto the girl he helped out and let go of her as he rubbed the back of his head. His faunus features vanishing into mist making others mistake it for a semblance.

"Ah sorry if I got a little into it there. I just could let a girl who was also a faunus and first year get bullied like that. The name's Naruto by the way." The girl looked confused at how his tail and ears disappeared but ignored it for now.

"No I'm sorry you had felt the need to trouble yourself Naruto. But thank you anyway. Oh and Naruto?"

He tilted his head to her question.

"Yes?"

"Well my name is Velvet Scarlatina. But I'm actually not a first year. I'm a second year.:"

Naruto stared at her a moment before blinking comically.

"Eh?"

-END-

* * *

 **AN: Okay that's that. Next chapter will show him probably use his weapon. I'm quite behind on my work so I will try to update when I can. Next update however will go to Ultimate weapon. After that I may update EVOLUTION. Anyway give me many reviews and questions if you have and check out my Deviantart.**

 **Because lately I've been drawing characters for this but also been drawing characters from RWBY. My art style is getting pretty solid even if its mostly face shots but check it out anyway.**

 **Oh and if you are gonna review me with a question or request PLEASE make an account so I can actually respond to you as I respond to almost all my reviews.**

 **ZRAI out**


	5. Chapter 5: Black and White

**Let's Go**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Black and White**

"Wa-wa-wait a minute... You're a 2nd year?! Then why are you letting that ass mess with you?!" The rabbit girl pushed her fingers together as she looked away bashfully.

"I-I don't want to cause a problem for anyone."

"Yeah well you're causing me and other faunus a problem by being so passive against that prick."

Velvet winced as Naruto's words of reason stabbed at her.

"I see our baby got herself in a little mess again."

Naruto looked to the side. Ever since he blew his identity people either lost their appetites or stared at them so he took Velvet over to the far side of the cafeteria to talk to her a little in private. The one who approached her was another hot girl. This one was human and had a paler fair complexion. She was also taller than him just like the rabbit girl which he _didn't_ let get to him. She had dark brown hair under a beret and hair that fell down the side of her face transitioning into caramel colored locks. She also wore fashionable dark aviator shades.

He wasn't sure why she wore them indoors but they did work for her and if a girl was allowed to carry around a body sized gun scythe and another guy was allowed to always wear a suit of armor on the premises of beacon without catching any hell then he'd say sunglasses were pretty much on the minor end of things.

"Mmm you've found a cute little dark knight haven't you little bunny?" She crossed her arm under her breasts while angling her glasses down to show her eyes as she looked him over with a smirk. Naruto tilted his head at the new girl figuring she must have known the timid rabbit.

"Umm and you are?"

"Oh right sorry about that. I'm Coco... Coco Adel and I'm the leader of team CFVY of witch Velvet here is also a part of. I watched everything go down. I've never seen such an interesting ability. Whether thats a semblance or you're a unique faunus or actually just a human shaped grimm you've down me a favor helping out Velvet here and so you're in good with me."

"Hmm I was expecting many to hate me after I exposed myself. Which might have still happened but getting to meet someone new makes it better." He held out his hand and gave what he didn't realize was quite a charming smile. She took his hand and smiled back at him.

"I'm Naruto. Just a first year but also only 15 years old." Both girl's blinked at that before Coco chuckled a little. "Aww so young you're like a baby! Well that explains your height. You probably still have much to learn. How about I become your big sister and take you back to my place? I'll teach you so-."

"C-Coco!" Velvet cried out with a blush on her face. Naruto was really cute to her so she was sure she knew what her friend was about to hint at. Actually the fact he was something exotic, they didn't know what exactly, but that in a way might have made him more enticing.

Naruto deadpanned at the girl. He was only dense when he was younger because he responded more to smells more than words. As he interacted with people more and matured he grew out of _most_ of that density so he had a feeling he new the girl was hitting on him.

"Yeah maybe I'll take you up on that offer when you stop patronizing me. I'll take it from Kura but I'm not looking at making it a regular thing to be stepped on by older girls..."

He became confused as both girls jumped at the mention of the fox.

"I thought you were a young first year? How do you know Kura-no-mae?"

"Well you could say I was both her servant and... guard dog for the longest. Grew up in her clan after they took me in and everything. Now I'm here at both hers and the elders recommendations."

"You must be pretty strong already. I'd love to see you fight if you live up to the hype I'm getting off you!" Kura was a second year when Coco and Velvet were only first years yet they were the same ages. Kura had started a year younger than them was why. And now the faunus princess was already a part time instructor. Most of the girls loved her. Velvet wanted to be as strong a faunus woman as she was one day and with her semblance that was very possible. Coco loved how Kura was a mix of power, independence, and fashion all rolled into one woman. God sometimes she thought she was into girls thanks to her.

"I don't know I guess I am."

* * *

"Alright class history journey!" An oddly eccentric green haired man with wide rim glasses darted around the room as he pointed to the map behind him and different pieces of information.

"We are discussing information on Faunus and the Faunus war so I thought it would be wise to bring in our only instructor who is an actual Faunus! Young she may be but it is her own intelligence and skill that has gotten her to this position that she is in today!" Everyone turned and had their jaws drop as a young woman moved onto the stage.

Naruto wasn't sure if Kura just always dressed to kill or if this was done on purpose. She was wearing a dark blazer over a white dress shirt with the buttons almost looking like they were straining on her chest and a short pencil skirt. To complete the look for some reason she was wearing glasses.

'Why is she trying to dress like a sexy teacher!'

Naruto unconsciously clawed at his desk causing Okita who had been staring in wonder at Kura to flinch at him startled. As if sensing his emotional distress Kura's eyes glowed for a second as she looked up right at him and winked.

'Good lord help me...'

"Thank you Professor Oobleck your kind words favor me too greatly. Good morning everyone! I am Kura-no-mae and I hail from the Bakemono clan as it's prominent heir. I have done my own levels of studying and research over the years so if you have any questions especially about Faunus feel free to ask away!" She gave all of them a sparkling smile that caused blushes to rang out.

"Thank you Ms. Kura! Now during the Faunus rights revolutions humankind sought to centralize the majority of Faunus in one area. This area is the continent of Menagerie."

"It was seen as a peace offering and to an extent it was. But really it was also land that was considered more arduous than it was worth to cultivate."

Weiss raised her hand to speak. "What is so bad about it?" She had quite a specific upbringing considering her background but she also had her own bias viewpoints against Faunus. If there was anyone she would listen to about Faunus it would be Kura.

"Well Menagerie has arid environments, toxic environments, and some harsh weather. Really humans would not have lasted long if they had tried to settle Menagerie those generations prior without the technology to make it easier that only became available in the past 2 decades. Even now only parts of Menagerie are domesticated but because of our culture we are _largely_ peaceful and with no other groups in a long time having any colonies of notable size on Menagerie the super island is actually very scarce on most of it when it comes to grimm. So less grimm but worse environment, we've made it work."

"Pfft animals deserve to be either caged or left in the wild, not be treated like humans. You lot should be happy with what you got."

Cardin ran his mouth while his little group laughed out. At his words several sets of eyes directed their glares at him. Naruto and Kura narrowed their eyes at him for a second before becoming unreadable.

"That superior stance of yours is just masking your inferiority complex I guess." Naruto mumbled to himself but said it loud enough for most to hear him. Cardin especially heard him and stood up as he scowled.

"What did you say freak?!"

Naruto ignored him as Kura continued.

"Mr. Winchester's outburst here is an excellent example of the prejudice many Faunus have faced and still face. But luckily Faunus are largely a slow to anger people. I say largely because their is a hate group that exists against humans but that's a topic for another time and place." She noticed how both Blake who seemed to be trying to not make eye contact with her and Weiss both flinched at the possible mention of the White Fang.

"Moving on! Does anyone know where the hate and fear towards Faunus largely stemmed from?" She held a pointer stick in her hand and chewed on the end of it cutely.

"No no one? Come on I'm sure someone knows?" Some looked at each other and whispered at each other but no one rose to answer. Naruto just laid back lazily but gulped when he saw her give him a look.

"Alright then. I'll need a volunteer for this one." Many in the class raised their hand for this without knowing what she was asking for.

"I need a male-." All the girls lowered there hands but just about all the guys rose their hands higher causing a few of the girls to sweatdrop.

"A male Faunus." Everyone's hands fell at that and Naruto sweated a little as he felt a few staring at him including Kura. There weren't a lot of Faunus at beacon but the number of male ones was even less. Only about a handful so it wasn't surprising that Naruto was the only male one in the class.

"Naru-kun~." She waved at him and now he felt the hate and ire of many guys directed right at him. He grumbled and got up as he made his way down to her. He stood to the side of her facing the class and felt a little awkward.

"Alright I'll need you to remove your clothes.~" Naruto froze and had to stop himself from automatically obeying her as many in the audience blushed. Even Oobleck rose an eyebrow at Kura's demand but said nothing.

"Just you're shirt Naruto all you need to do is unbutton it or take it off all together if you are fine with that." He sighed but did so anyway and took off his shirt. She stared at his abs for a second which was a much shorter amount of time than all the other women in the class. In his mind Naruto was kicking himself at how he was feeling huge waves of lust from women and hate and jealousy from the men. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Kura swiftly swung her pointer at his chest.

"Now I am using Naruto as our example since he is among the best I can think of. Now he is not a fully mature Faunus male but he's close. See the lining of his muscles how tight they are and well defined. He gained this from continuous training to surpass his limits. There are just as many humans who can break past their limitations as their are Faunus even thought humans outnumber Faunus around tenfold at least. This is because man Faunus have a stronger survival gene than humans do so they need stronger bodies to survive. This is also why many also have stronger leg strength for agility and speed and have night vision as well. So Faunus on average are physically superior to mankind and have the ability to unlock their individual auras as well. You'd think people would enlist them as allies but they didn't. Do you know why?" She pulled off her knit hat as her fox ears twitched fully into view. Her tail waved about her as she rested the pointer in her hand.

"We share traits with animals." She gave an expecting look to Naruto and he sighed before matching her with his own black set of tail and ears. "And in the right light we may be confused for animals or demons. The only other dominant species to resemble both demons and animals being the Grimm I can't blame people for thinking their were some kind of connection. I'm not denying or confirming it either but mankind can not afford to make have a largely peaceful race against them and fight the Grimm at the same time so that is why we work together now."

"Yeah we may work with animals but we don't work with Grimm so why is that monster even still here?" Cardin scoffed as heated whispers ran out.

"Huntsman should not show fear towards Grimm so if he bothers you so much then maybe you should stop trying to be one?" Okita's words had some bite to them as she shut down Cardin. Naruto gave her a silent look of appreciation as she just nodded back.

Pyrrha raised her hand drawing some of the attention to her. "I am curious though. I heard Faunus only have one trait of their animal base yet you both had 2 and yet at the same time Naruto's is so much different. Why is that?"

"An excellent question. Well the Faunus only having one trait thing is just a half truth and partially misinformation generated by Faunus to protect ourselves. Traits actually are contained in three categories for the most part. Active, passive, and sub traits. Sub traits would be features of the animal base that are less visible. Things like claws, teeth, eyes, and so on. If there is no active trait present then many may confuse a Faunus's sub trait as their active. Passive traits would be benefits one gained from their animal base. This would be things such as sight, hearing, smell, any sense really, as well as abilities like camouflage, venom, even setules that insects have to climb surfaces as their are spider and insect based Faunus. Active trails would be extremely apparent traits like a tail, ears, even wings. Every Faunus will have at least one sub or active trait but to have more than one active shows that their Faunus blood is very strong. I am the heir of the most influential Faunus family line, influence we gained from our power and strength. Part of the reason for that was our strong blood. Is everyone still following along?"

She received a cluster of nods as she continued. "I have a pair of fox ears as well as human ears. Human ears are kind of useless against animal ears but my fox ears are sensitive so its good to have the option. I also have the tail as my active. Since my base is a fox there is not much else you could really expect me to have in that department as an active. For sub traits my nails are harder than normal and I keep them a bit pointed because of this as that points to claws being my sub trait followed by my canines and eyes. My active trait other than hearing and smell. But I also have the sixth sense of a fox. If you don't know what that is I recommend researching that on your own. Now Naruto would you like to explain yourself or should I?" He scratched his head having quickly gotten used to the fact that people were staring at his chest still.

"Well I am a Faunus I guess. As for my base some of you have probably already figured out that its likely a Grimm. Don't ask me how or why I don't remember my parents or if I even had any. Not sure if I had any when you look at how Grimm are created... Anyway my traits largely come from the canine side of Grimm as I favor that more. My active traits are my ears and tail which I have the luxury of being able to turn on and off. My sub traits are my eyes, teeth, and my bones are harder. Passive traits? Other than being able to sense and feed off of negative emotions and have hearing and smell I'd rather keep everything else about myself a secret. Also because I'm still learning."

Pyrrha raised her hand again. "But does the traits of a Grimm Faunus really just extend to just those active traits? I mean not much seems to separate you from other Faunus. And if you are a Grimm do you have aura?"

"Well I have a soul if that's what you're asking so yes I do have Aura and I do have a Semblance as well that is actually in no way related to my status as a Grimm or Grimm Faunus however you wish to call me. Also my visual traits do not stop their. Let's hope you'll see what I mean later than sooner."

One would wonder how people would react now that pretty much confirmed he was a monster. Weiss didn't know what to think while Blake already knew so this changed nothing for her.

To those like Okita and Jeanne this had no effect on them. One because of Okita's relationship with Kura but for their family it was because they knew of Huntsmen and women who had semblances that involved Grimm. Even in their own family. Many others didn't care and he had the few Faunus in the room's respect.

The bell suddenly range for the could get any further and so students started to leave.

"Thank you everyone for your patience in today's topic. Blake Belladonna would you please stay after class I'd like to have a word with you." Kura's voice was devoid of emotion as Blake paled. Naruto buttoned up his shirt and grabbed his jacket before walking out the classroom with Okita following suit.

Kura glanced over at Oobleck who could take a hint and left the room for their privacy as only Blake and Kura remained in the room. Blake bowed her head as Kura stood in front of her with her arms crossed. A few painful seconds passed before Blake suddenly found her face smothered in Kura's heavenly valley.

"Aw Kitten I missed you~!" Blake blinked in surprise at Kura greeting her so positively.

"Y-You're not upset over what I've done?"

"I'm happier to see you safe and sound than I am angry at the choices you've made. Naruto-kun informed me you're no longer with White Fang. Which is good because if you were I probably would have removed one of your limbs. You would have still been alive and maybe even still been able to be a huntswoman but your punishment would have followed you your entire life."

Blake shivered at how easily Kura said that. She knew she wasn't joking at all.

"So why are you hiding your Faunus status? If you think the bow looks good it does."

* * *

"I swear Cardin is someone I want to stuff fire ants down his pants." Okita blinked at Naruto as she jumped on his back and poked his head as he stumbled.

"That seems kind of brutal if that's just a prank."

"Oh I want him to feel it so it doesn't matter to me."

"I'm sorry this is probably my fault." Naruto stopped walking as they looked over at Jeanne who had been with them.

"Why would this be your fault?"

"Well Cardin is a jerk. You both defended me which led to Okita actually fighting him in a sparring match. That combined with the fact that you also stood up against him again to defend the rabbit Faunus when he hates Faunus and you revealed yourself as well... Well you are probably the target of his hate now."

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought not having thought of it that much as Okita looked on.

"You should beat him up. That's what I did and he doesn't bother me anymore or Jeanne."

"I could do that but there is a time and place for these things. Don't want to make Kura look bad afterall."

"Oh yes I wouldn't dream of making Mistress look bad! I can make sure the body isn't found. Kura-sama taught me how to-."

"Okay okay okay that's enough! I'll deal with him on my own." He didn't need his partner going on some kind of assassination mission on some school bully. Cardin couldn't even do anything to him really he was just annoying.

* * *

They were out in one of the forests near Beacon on a short class trip. With Glynda acting as their escort their job was to collect a certain kind of sap from the trees there. Naruto closed his eyes as a breeze went by enjoying as it ran by him. The forest had a nice sweet scent to it probably because of the sap.

"Now be careful everyone as you complete this task. There are still Grimm present here."

"I am really loving that scarf of yours!" Yang complimented Okita as this was the first time was the second time she'd seen the girl in her combat wear but the first time seeing it up close.

"Thank you this was a gift from my Mistress so it is very important to me!" Naruto just let the girls talk on their own. He noticed however that Blake no longer had the bow on her head covering her cat ears and things seemed to be tense between her and Weiss. He couldn't begin to guess what Weiss's problem was nor did he have time to.

'Heh Kura must have convinced Blake to not hide herself.'

"I guess the theme of your team is ninjas or assassins?" Ren walked up to them with Jeanne both of them looking at Naruto's outfit. Ren was kind of a tall pretty boy but he was nice and could fight so he was good with Naruto.

Naruto was wearing a sleeveless black skintight suit over his torso with white trim that conformed to his muscles. He had black bandages around his forearms and black pants on. Around his waist he wore a red cloak or robe of sorts. It was completed with a red scarf being tied sideways on his head right over his eyes.

He also got his scarf from Kura since she didn't like orange much. He griped about it at first but red had started to grow on him. It did have more of a natural intimidation factor than orange.

"Well the clan that raised me has Japanese roots and Okita was trained by the one that was the princess of the clan. In combat the young males and females tended to have black or white as their base color respectively."

He glanced to Jeanne and almost laughed as the theme differences between her and Okita was so drastic. Jeanne wore some kind of dark purple dress with silver armor covering various parts and completely shielding her forearms completely. She had a fine cape flowing behind her and a silver head guard on her head.

* * *

Collecting sap was a pretty easy task. Most stayed together too which made sense to since there was plenty of sap and no need to travel outwards. It's why Naruto after collecting his sap noticed quickly that Cardin's group was gone. However they were still close enough for him to sense something wasn't right. He gave Okita a signal as she nodded to him catching his look and climbed up a tree quickly before taking off across the branches.

She would stay unless help was needed. She had the best chance of finding him out of everyone else anyway.

"Hohoho this is going to be great!" Cardin and his group laughed as they had several jars of extra sap than they needed. They were south of everyone else in their blindspot.

"If what we learned from those reports in class were true then this Rapier wasps love sweet things. The D'Arc sisters, Pyrrha, even that freak are all a bunch of smartasses who need to be knocked down. Once we cover them in sap these wasps will go straight for them."

"Wow that's a pretty good prank."

"Wh-!?" They jumped in surprise as several kunai rained down from the trees hitting the jars in their hands and shattering them as sap spilled over all of them. Naruto jumped out of the tree landing in front of them. He had a red crystal in his hand and grinned demonically as he chomped on it. "I don't trust you all enough to believe you won't be up to some shit where no one can see you. Now let me explain to you one thing why this is a bad idea." They backed up a bit fearfully as Naruto's eyes glowed red as his headband and hair cast a shadow over his face.

"You see the wind here blows in from the north. You are south of me and everyone else who is far ahead of me. You four are downwind. It's bad enough we are farming sap in grimm riddled forests but now that its exposed on your bodies that makes the scent stronger so..." He pointed behind them and they saw a huge Ursa stalking towards them with large bone spires sprouting out its back. They felt heat behind them again and looked to see Naruto with the box of wasps blowing a stream of flames on it as it was turned to ash. He looked at them as they gave him scary expressions.

"What? I'm not human remember? Or a freak as you said. I eat dust for a reason and that's one of them. Now then." Naruto waved his hand to the side as he gained a sadistic glint. A shadow loomed over them.

 **"Yes they're my prey but I'm willing to share."** At the inflection in Naruto's voice they quickly turned around only to meet the Ursa who was already behind them and batted them all away hard, its claws raking across their bodies making them happy they had aura as they were sent tumbling.

Cardin stumbled to get up as Naruto had one hand in his pocket and a kunai in the other. He held it in a reverse grip as goldish red aura started to cover it and extend the blade to a meter long. His appearance grew darker as he almost resembled a walking shadow with a wicked tail waving behind him. The Ursa growled as it stalked towards them seemingly not reacting to Naruto's presence.

 **"I am kind of a Grimm so when I'm like this other Grimm can't always tell the difference or don't care. As long as I don't bother them they are less likely to attack me. Now do you understand the situation you are in now Cardin and his trash gang?"** The Ursa charged at them and started going wild. They struggled to defend themselves and gather their weapons but it was too big and fast and attacking them while they were down. Naruto might be seen as evil if people saw him now as his grin grew to insane levels.

 **"Do you get it Mr. Winchester!? This class trip takes place in a Grimm fucking forest! We are Huntsmen in training so we are expected to be fine but accidents do happen afterall. If I were to kill you now would evidence be able to distinguish me from a Grimm?"**

Cardin using his mace to hold back the demon bear was quickly paling as his aura was dropping and his life was in danger.

Naruto jumped on top of the Ursa and leaned forward.

 **"Or I could just let this guy here eat you. Do you know that if a Grimm is killed after its devoured prey is dead then they corpse will vanish with the Grimm leaving no trace behind other than maybe scatterings of armor and weapons? How do you want to go out Cardin? Pick your poison in this place were no one will find you or your team!"**

Naruto sniffed the air for a moment and cursed. "Damn it." He grabbed two of the Ursa's bone spires on its shoulders and his muscles flexed before he snapped them off audibly making the Grimm roar out in pain. He twirled them in his hands a second before stabbing them straight down through the bears head. Naruto landed on his feet as the Ursa fell over dead and calmed as his body looked human again.

"You got lucky this time that I felt like giving you a break." He moved in on Cardin who looked like he had started to cry and wet himself. Naruto moved to grab his shirt but his armor was in the way. Naruto's arm darkened for a second as he grabbed the chestplate and crushed into it as he picked Cardin up and slammed him into the tree. "Next time you cause me, anyone I know, or another Faunus any trouble and I'm around I will get those same wasps you were going to use, make sure they're fertile, pour sap on your and your teammates crotches, and have them fucking nest in you all. **Or if I'm in a bad mood I'll find the Grimm variant. The eggs will get bigger the more you fear when they will hatch!"**

At that he let Cardin go who fainted with the rest of his team. The other teams entered that clearing. There was sap covering all of Cardin's team and a decaying bear type Grimm. Naruto standing their everyone would assume he saved them.

Okita new better. As everyone returned to Beacon and helped Cardin's team to the infirmary Okita and Naruto stuck to the back a bit.

"That was hot." Naruto glanced at the shorter girl and smirked.

"There's something wrong with you."

"It's in the family, and you're one to talk."

"True."

* * *

A week had passed and Cardin hadn't so much as narrowed any eye in Naruto's direction and the general atmosphere of classes was much better. Rumors had spread about what happened but no proof could be found to incriminate Naruto. Ironically though it raised his approval rating with the student body. He knew Okita probably spread a few of the rumors and so probably left out some of the bad things. She really was a great partner and friend so he felt like he should treat her on a day off.

"Another robbery? How many has that been this week?" Yang frowned as she and her team stood in front of a broken in building as the detectives looked for clues. They heard the name White Fang get thrown out and the mood quickly went to shit.

"White Fang huh? What an awful bunch of degenerate scum!" Weiss huffed out her discontent causing Blake to scowl.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What? Nothings wrong I just don't have any compassion for criminals and the psychotic."

"We don't even know if it was them!"

"Why do you care? Besides Faunus or not they have stolen from my families dust factories plenty of times."

"Faunus don't just steal dust for no reason!"

"Eh?" Team RWBY looked to the side of them to see Naruto and Okita sitting at an outside table of a cafe. Okita was eating some cake and Naruto was... Holding a sizable fragment of lightning dust with his mouth open preparing to consume it as they stared at him.

"..."

"..." He pockets the dust for later innocently and looks at them.

"... I did nothing wrong. As to your conversation both the cat and white girl are wrong."

"I told you not to call me that!" Weiss yelled at him but he ignored her. He stood up and stretched out and sighed. It was at that moment that Ruby noticed something. Naruto was overshadowing her a little more.

"Oh no I've shrunk!" Yang smacked her head.

"No he's grown! Why would you shrink you're the same age as him?" He was the same height as Yang now.

"Yeah I'm in the middle of my growth spurt. Because of the unique composition of my body I have to ingest certain amounts of dust to keep my body's energy levels up but that also allows my body to grow a little faster. Back to the topic at hand the creation of the White Fang isn't criminal and that's probably what Blake is clinging to Weiss but I will agree with you that they are criminal now..." Weiss gave Blake a triumphant leer before Naruto continued. "Its the ones leading White Fang that are to blame but every Faunus that commits a crime for personal gain that leads to the harm of others deserves to be put down." His words were a little harsh but Blake looked down as in the end he was right and that was the way of their kind.

While they were talking about that Yang and Ruby were looking at Okita's clothing.

"Wow I really love those boots!" Yang was thinking of maybe getting herself a pair. Okita was wearing a light sakura pink taisho style kimono and a deep magenta hakama along her legs completed with a pair of long leather boots giving her a little extra height because of the heel.

"Thank you these are my casual clothes."

"You sure dress up well for casual. So what are you two doing? Is this a date?" She wanted all the details. Naruto suddenly felt jealously and anger from multiple difference sources after Okita blushed getting him flustered.

"What no! Not that I wouldn't mind but I'm just treating her because I want to."

"Wow what a gentleman~."

"A-And I wouldn't dream of betraying my M-Mistress by eloping with him of all people!" A vein popped on his forehead at Okita's wording.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

They were cut short when there was a commotion near by and a person running away followed by the cops.

As he ran by the group they saw he was a blond just like Naruto and he had a yellow monkey tail behind him. Both blonds locked eyes for a second as the got a read on each other before smirking and the unknown Faunus continued on his way.

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled as Okita looked at him weirdly. "What is it?"

"He's a strong one. Looks like we've got our work cut out for us." He nodded to Okita and Blake who nodded back with serious eyes but Okita also smiled back. "Tonight it is then. We'll get down to the bottom of this."

Ruby waved her hands not understanding what was going on. "Wait why is it you three?! What I miss?"

"We are going to go on a little stealth mission to find out who is causing these crimes and find that Faunus that just passed us. As to why it's just us three? Because we all have connections to or are Faunus... And we've ninjas."

* * *

'There is no doubt in my mind that Red and the rest of her team are probably still roaming the city to help us but they aren't used to this so it'll probably take some time.'

Blake was already going down below sneaking around the crates making her way towards a man with a bowler hat and orange hair. There was a blur as Okita appeared on top of one of the crates crouched down in her combat wear as her scarf and haori blew in the wind. Naruto himself stood quietly on the edge of one of the buildings nearby as he watched every action that happened. He recognized some of the masks that were worn as those of the White Fang. If he revealed his identity they may all run away or surrender but he wanted to enjoy this a little. He saw the blond Monkey Faunus sneaking around towards the group as well making it clear he was not away of the other three's presence.

"He better be a good fighter."

\- END -

* * *

 **AN: There you go guys. I'm happy that this story is doing well. I'm trying to update my fics more often now which those who read my other two have probably caught now. This really only took my 3 days or so to type once I started after a few days after updating my dxd fic.**

 **Now to answer so pms, questions, and reviews I've gotten.**

 **Yes Joan is Alter Jeanne from Fate so looks almost identical to Jeanne in this. Whether Joan is her actual name and not a nickname I haven't decided yet. I'm open to suggestions. Also all of Jeanne's siblings are a Saberface. You will see probably one or more of them around the Tournament arc.**

 **Naruto and Kura have an interesting relationship I hope the past chapters and this have shown that so far. Naruto has a number of girls who are subtly or obviously interested in him. He won't really start to act on it until his body starts to mature more which has started to happen...**

 **His speed is faster than Ruby's base speed but slower than her Semblance (for now).**

 **His strength is high enough for him to manhandle 1 or 2 Grimm bare handed if they aren't too big which puts him at attack strength a little lower than Kura who is almost Qrow and Ozpin level. But his raw bench strength is around that of Ironwood's cyberarm. The more he shifts into that of a Grimm though this changes.**

 **I will say thought that Jeanne while not the best is still stronger than Jaune is in canon at this point she's just timid and Okita is actually the fastest student even faster than Naruto noticeably. It makes sense if you know her Fate Lore but has some issues which I will show next chapter.**

 **You will also definitely see Naruto's weapon finally next chapter which will also have a bunch more fighting than this one did.**

 **Next UPDATE will be for Ultimate Weapon in hopefully a week as well since I know many have been waiting for that. Having people join my discord really helped me speed up.**

 **Anyway Rate, Review, PM, Join my Discord!**

 **ZRAI OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6: Following Orders

**Here we go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Following Orders**

The monkey faunus was pretty agile resembling the animal that was his base. He made quick work of the Faunus grunts before someone with orange hair and a bowl hat came strolling out of an aerial vehicle.

"Come on now! It's just one boy you dumb animals!" Blake's eyes narrowed at the man as she watched from her perch prepared to jump down. They only reason she stopped was because she saw Naruto movie from the roof.

Naruto opened up his scroll for a moment messing with it for a second before he pocketed it again and gave a great leap forward.

Everyone jumped in a startled manner when a figure crashed down in the middle of them. The figure rose up from his crouch and gave off a wave of negative intent as the White Fang grunts took a step back in fear. They saw his face covered in shadows before a canine type Grimm mask grew upon his face concealing it.

There were cowed whispers amongst the grunts as he could smell their fear.

"It's him! The princesses mad dog!"

Naruto flexed his fingers as they resembled the claws of a beowolf and chuckled darkly.

 **"Hehehe I haven't been called that in some time. So do the Faunus trash around me want to explain why they are working under a human to commit crimes."**

They kept silent but Naruto's nose hidden behind the mask could pick up on the increased perspiration of their bodies. They were sweating buckets.

 **"Ah I can smell all your fear. Tell you what. The princess isn't here to give me the order to sentence you all to death row so I'll give you a chance. Leave the White Fang or I will kill you right here."**

He gave them a few seconds to decide while Sun looked a little nervous hoping that the Mad Dog wasn't also talking to him. Naruto gave them a few seconds to decide as they looked at each other unsure of themselves. One of them moved to retreat as he backpedaled.

 ***Bang***

Blake, Okita, and Sun all looked on in shock as the retreating grunt was shot clean through the head by the carrot top's cane.

"You fools you aren't allowed to quit! Besides if this is that cursed mutt I've heard so much about in passing then he works as an assassin and is bad with crowds. Rush him and you'll be fine."

They gulped but seemed to be convinced by the man's words as they grabbed their weapons and charged. Naruto cracked his fingers and started to growl like a predator.

*Slice*

Naruto sweatdropped and relaxed his posture as Okita blinked in front of the two at the front of the charge running at them from behind. She had her sword half open and clicked it back down as blood spray from the two grunts' chests and they fell over bleeding out.

"Sorry but as the vassal of Kura-sama this is my role as well. Also my constitution isn't the best so if the option is present it would be better for me to deal with the grunts and for you to go for the head."

"Tch, I guess so." Okita stood upright and held her sheath with the hilt pointed at the grunts.

"Wh- Easy there! Easy!" Naruto glanced to the side to see Blake had pounced on Torchwick at some point and now held him from behind with her blade to his throat. Naruto sighed.

"Oh for fu-. I didn't even need to do anything then." He took off his mask causing it to instantly go up in smoke. His eyes still shown as glowing reds in the night air however still making him look not too friendly. He wheeled around on the other blond who had been so lost at what was happening that he held his hands up a little in surrender.

"Hey monkey who are you?"

"Ah well I'm Sun Wukong, from Haven academy."

"Hmm I can't feel any negative energy off of you that would make me suspicious and you don't appear to be helping the White Fang so I have no beef with you."

"Cool man I'm just here to help." There was a small explosion as Torchwick pointed his cane back between Blake's feet knocking her back and forcing her to let go of him. Sun quickly seeing how he could help showed off his agility by leaping through the air and stomping the man. Carrot top saw it coming however as he held his cane up to block his feet before pushing him back with some effort. Naruto looked from them over to Okita and saw she was just about done with the grunts though she was panting a little. He'd have to make sure she took her medicine when they got home.

He heard the whining of machinery and looked up to see the bay of the Osprey hovering above them open up as more grunts jumped out and landed all around Sun. As the monkey man got ready to fight them and show off Naruto whipped out his scroll and dialed at it curiously a little before staring up at the transport vehicle as if expecting something to happen. A couple seconds later they heard rockets before a locker zoomed across the sky and crashed right into the side of the Osprey type vehicle.

People scrambled away in surprise while Blake saw Naruto was the only one not startled and yelled at him.

"What are you doing!"

"Well... I called my weapon but I also wanted to know if I could change it's travel path... I can change it's travel path.

"Yes I can see that!" As if to complete the moment Naruto's dented locker fell from the sky with a crash right next to him as the Osprey also fell behind him in an explosion. All the while he didn't react at all causing Blake's eye to twitch while the others just looked at him.

He ripped off the door to his locker since he knew he wouldn't be able to open it normal and called out.

"Also unless you have some other sensory abilities you shouldn't take your eyes off the fight going on right next to you Blake."

That reminded her of her loss of focus as she noticed Torchwick moving to point his cane at her head. He fired as she slid back using her semblance as all the man hit was a clone.

Sun moved and kicked the cane up making the man stumble as he groaned. Blake took that moment to dash at him from behind but the man proved to be more able than he looked as he deflected her without looking causing her to trip before she caught herself sliding.

Sun brandished his weapons and went at the man one on one. They appeared to be just nunchucks as he used them skillfully only for Naruto to whistle when gunshots started to go off from the weapons each time they made contact, Naruto able to see that the monkey was actually timing the shots that way as his fingers subtly pulled their triggers with practiced precisions.

Naruto noticed the grunts had now gathered around him. He looked to see Okita sitting on a crate up above catching her breath. In the future he would make sure she didn't leave without her medicine. Without it if she didn't get the first strike in she was in trouble if her opponent was stronger.

"Well it looks like it's my time now. I would just use my hands but I went through the trouble of calling my locker here so I might as well use it. I'm going to kill you all now anyway."

He reached in his locker and took out a series of sharp parts showing whatever had been in there had fallen apart. He held out six wicked wide blades each being the length of a katana with shapes that resembled long kunai. Holding the grips of each of them between his fingers her put his hands together causing a mechanism to activate as they reassembled themselves and merged at the hilts forming a giant shuriken type weapon with a grip in the middle.

"Haven't decided a name yet but I think I'll call it **Angra."**

He did a twist flip through the air towards the grunts spinning the shuriken in his grip above his head. The edges barely missed the White Fang as they moved out of the way. Naruto landed on his feet in a crouch and swung his arm out throwing the shuriken as it orbited around him hitting all the grunts and knocking them back as he caught it at the end of it's revolution. He threw it straight at the grunt behind him having it stab into their chest. Naruto was instantly on them and grabbed his weapon ripping it out sideways widening the wound in a spray of blood as he went toe the side and sliced through another grunt's chest before changing directions on a dime and zigging past the chest of another grunt on the other side of the one he just critically injured causing blood to fly.

Three of the remaining grunts swung their swords at his back only form him to push his weapon out behind him. The act blocked the swords as each one was caught on one of the multiple blades of the giant shuriken. Naruto flicked his wrist twisting it rapidly.

There were screams of pain and curses as the spinning blade completely knocked their blades away before Naruto pushed towards them and buzzsaw lopped off their hands. Angling his weapon higher he spun completely again and sliced all their necks in an arc causing them to choke on their blood as they fell over dying. Half of the grunts were left now as they didn't rush at him very fearful now. Naruto just sniffed the air and shivered as if enjoying the scent their terror gave off and consuming it. He crouched low to the ground and dashed forward faster than before and dove spinning like a gyroscope. Red painted everywhere as Naruto kept Angra spinning like a buzzsaw during his own twisting spin increasing its cutting power as it cleaved right through bodies turning them into scattered remains. This all happened in a second as some of them still had their disembodied legs standing before they crumbled down a moment later.

He heard a whimper as the last grunt shakily pointed a rifle at Naruto's head. Naruto swung his arm out without looking. Angra flew out with his arm cutting right past the grunt's neck before coming back to Naruto when he twitched his hand. Naruto caught his weapon the grunt's head fell off as he became a fountain of blood.

Naruto not done yet tightened his grip on his weapon and spun it. A golden disc started to glow and grow around the weapon as Naruto poured his Aura into it causing it's length to double. He then threw it straight up without looking at the Osprey still hovering above. It made a screech as it struck one of the engines before cutting through it causing an explosion. Needing both engines to sustain itself the pilot lost control before it crashed in the water behind them and blew up moments later.

Angra spun through the air before moving down to Naruto and orbiting him once as if it had a mind of its own. He held his hand out and it hovered right under it before Naruto grabbed the grip of it and it stopped spinning.

Feeling eyes on him he turned around to see Sun looking a little pale at the gory scene. Blake only winced a little at the scene but was surprised at how he took out the Osprey so easily. Okita wasn't bothered at all but was was curious as to how Naruto's weapon worked.

Torchwick looked flat out furious. Seeing a lapse of focus and feeling the anger Naruto instantly launched himself at with his Angra held back ready to cut him up. Before they could clash a minigun winded up before firing from another Osprey towards Naruto. He slid to a stop right before the bullets before they were on him and spun his weapon above him acting as a shield to deflect the bullets. He looked annoyed because the firepower was going too strong for him to do much else Torchwick acting on it pointed his cane at Naruto's face and fired it before Blake could stop him.

"Argh!" The shot hit him and Okita had to use her faster-than-the-eye-could-follow speed to tackle Naruto from the side to push him out of the way of the hell fire as it went by. Blake was back on Torchwick again as Sun helped as well. Okita sat up and looked at him concerned.

"I'm fine." He sucked his teeth as he moved his hand away from his face. His cheek was slightly dissolved in black wisps but healing itself and he was a little scuffed but not bleeding. "I do have a lot of aura and I'm also a Grimm remember. Though getting hit by a minigun would have sucked. Thanks."

"You're my partner I'm just covering your back. I'm your support afterall."

"If you had more stamina you'd be more than a support..."

He glared lightly at her causing her to shut her eyes a little as she apologized.

"Gomen I'll work on it and I'll make sure to bring my medicine." She looked a little pale now though she hid it will with her actions. Sometimes she could go without her medicine but when she was hit by her afflictions was at random and fighting increased that risk. Seeing her being affected more Naruto's eyes went a little more serious towards her.

'It's time to end this.'

Before he could do anything a green laser shot through the sky and cut clean through the other Osprey before it exploded.

"The hell?!"

He looked for the source and saw Ruby not that far away standing next to some girl with orange hair and a white and green color scheme. His eyes narrowed at her as he quickly noticed that she felt _different_ than other girl's he'd been near and just people in general. Like she felt hollow in a way, kind of like how his surroundings and buildings felt. He had no idea why however.

A split second later her deadpanned as he just realized the position he was in as a certain someone appeared next to them.

"Well you two certainly seem to have picked some interesting scenery two do this."

Kura stood to the side of them with her arms crossed ignoring the dead bodies for now in the area. Okita snapped her head to look at her and only then did she notice she had been sitting on Naruto this whole time.

She blushed lightly and quickly shot up to plead her case.

"K-Kura-sama! It's not how it seems I just- eep!"

Kura suddenly grabbed her chin angling her face up causing Okita's blush to deepen as she looked at her critically before her eyes darkened and slits bore into her.

"You forgot to take your medicine again didn't you?" She was in trouble now.

* * *

Okita shook, her face red as she struggled to keep her composure. She had a heavy cement block on top of her thighs as she sat seiza on the mat in their room.

"Disobedient little girls like you need to be punished. You may look frail but I think you could take a beating don't you?"

"H-Hai!" She shivered as Kura spoke in a soft and throaty voice right into her ear. She could feel her breath tickling her as she could do nothing but accept it. Kura had a pig whip in her hand which she brought down swiftly in front of Okita. It cut through the air barely missing her nose as it struck the cement block making her yelp a little. She wanted to rub her thighs together in shameful arousal as she could practically feel the sadism oozing off of her master. It had been 10 minutes now but the constant verbal abuse and physical straining was wearing on her and she was having trouble keeping her heat down.

Naruto himself didn't know what to do. He sat across from them and watched, because she told him to much to Okita's further embarrassment. He had to admit in a twisted way what he was watching was kind of hot. He didn't know if this was a test of some kind or if Kura was just teasing him but he did his best to curb his hormones because the moment he got aroused she would know.

Kura pulled off Okita's scarf and pushed her sleeveless yukata off to her shoulders getting really close to exposing her breasts and sneakily ran her tongue up from her collarbone to her cheek causing her to cry out.

'Damn it!'

His dick twitched and Kura glanced at him mid lick smirking at him in a way that almost made him think he was naked and felt really exposed at that moment.

She swung her whip sharply at his chest cutting past his clothes but he didn't flinch as it struck him. "And then you! You killed all those Faunus and I had to clean up your mess after you."

"I simply did my job. I get rid of problem Faunus and threats and you keep everything under control princess." He looked up at her from his sitting position and smirked not feeling guilty at all.

"Besides its not like humans like to interfere with the extermination of Faunus trash anyway so all the authorities needed to be told was that the issue was a matter handled by the Bakemono clan."

She scowled a little as she leaned in close and pressed her whip to his chest. "You're lucky that I keep you around because of how useful you are." He smirked a little more when she gained a sultry grin and leaned in even closer. "You being cute helps too."

"Come on I think I'm more manly than cute now?"

They both felt a small trace of negative emotions and looked over at Okita who was shaking still but glaring at them, mainly Naruto for how close his lips were to Kura's." Naruto sweatdropped not sure what to say as it was clear Okita was jealous more of him than she was of her mistress. In this kind of situation it just made her look like a pervert, which she probably was during the right fetish now that he thought about it.

Kura seemed to be spurred on by Okita's reaction and glanced back at Naruto evilly. He shook his head at her knowing what she was going to do and or say. Making sure he couldn't stop her she quickly locked her lips with his and moaned loudly into the kiss. Naruto was quite a bit surprised how much force she put into it as she pushed him back pinning him to the floor as she ate his mouth.

Okita's words came out jumbled and incoherent as she couldn't figure out what to say to voice her distress. After an agonizingly short amount of time that Okita had to endure Kura leaned back with her tongue out leaving a trail of saliva from hers to his as she sported half lidded eyes. She giggled as she leaned back and sighed, her shapely and fine rear grinding into his crotch in the process. As he laided there with his arms out his hands twitched at the sensation.

"Fufufu stay boy." He wouldn't dare whimper as he obeyed for least he look even more like a pet. She glanced back at Okita who looked really cute now like she was about to cry. Her tail wagged softly across Okita's face as if to soothe her a little.

"Sorry Okita but you can't have me all to yourself. As Naruto-kun did have me first afterall, or should I say he was my first~?"

Naruto flinched awkwardly at the way that was revealed. Kura was acting pretty sadistic right now.

'Is she feeling territorial or is she just doing this for fun?' He couldn't always be too sure with this girl. With the way Okita was trying to kill him with her thoughts now this might of been Kura's way of punishing him. Next time he kills he'll try not to make such a mess, or he'll just kill out of sight, and also he wasn't going to let high level targets like Torchwick get away again scot free.

Both unique Faunus flinched as their eyes shrunk when the cement block on Okita broke apart to dust as the girl stood up with a dead look in her eyes that looked really creepy.

"I see. So your own relationship surpassed my own with Kura-sama? There is no place for me here now. She held up her scabbard in one hand.

"Okita dear where did you get your sword?" Kura spoke out a bit nervously feeling she took things too far. The girl didn't have her weapon on her so how she suddenly had it was odd.

She started to pull her sword out before angling it at her midsection.

"Now with nothing left I must go out with my honor intact."

"The hell did you teach her?" Naruto propped himself up on his shoulders as he looked at the suddenly suicidal girl bewildered.

Kura quickly ran to the girl before she could do anything and hugged her making her arm go limp as she let the sword down.

"N-No Okita that's not right! This was just a lesson! Yeah a lesson for you about sharing. Sharing is the best way to show love!"

"Wait you need to be clear what you mean-."

"S-Sharing? So one should temper their patience and share their precious person with others to achieve true happiness?" She blinked oddly innocently up at the taller girl who looked away a bit ashamed.

"Y-Yeah that's right!"

"Wait a minute don't twist her-." Naruto was quickly ignored again as Kura quickly spoke out.

"Well would you look at the time-."

"You don't have a clock."

"I have to finish some essays I'm checking over. Off with you two my cute little servants!"

She quickly pushed them both out as they now stood in the hallway in silence. They both felt awkward as Naruto fixed his pants a little and Okita resheath her sword. Then her legs gave out again from being in a weighted seiza for so long. Naruto just deadpanned as Okita gave him an expectant look with a blush on her face. They were getting odd looks from the few random 2nd and 3rd years in the area both at the fact they were freshmen in their region but also because they came out of the vixen princess's room.

Naruto groaned and picked her up on his back and carried her off. Things felt a little awkward the whole walk until they made it into their building and then their room.

"S-So about being mistress's f-first?"

He sat her down on her bed and got her some water.

"She probably didn't deem it important enough to tell you but for official and main members of the Bakemono clan if they want to go off before they turn. Kura going off at age 16 to beacon she was at a maturing age and drew attention because of her looks as I'm sure you can imagine. Well it's somewhat of a tradition and or rule of the clan that the men and females of the clan if they want to go off on their own without supervision they must not have a suitor which would hold them back to their location. The only male Kura interacted often enough with was me and she denied all marriage contracts so that wasn't a problem. So if the Faunus isn't spoken for to make it so they are less vulnerable to sexual attacks whether it be seduction or assault or rape they have their virginity erased with someone of the opposite gender. For females it would usually be one of the no name guards. For Kura she had the luxury of choosing her favorite and at the time only servant."

He let Okita digest the information as she pondered it for a second. He left out how the results of his intimate time with Kura quickly led to many of the younger males in the clan hating him if they didn't already for simply being close to her. The grandfather at least took him under his wing when Kura went off to the academy.

"I see... So Kura-sama's clan sees sexual integrity as a weakness."

"A little bit. It's mostly just the emotional weight to virginity. It's really just to make the mind stronger and give one less thing to be used against us. Also gives confidence."

She bit her lip anxiously before she steeled her nerves and gave him a determined look.

"Take mine!" Naruto stared at her a second before digging in his ear.

"Could you repeat that I didn't quite get that?"

"I must be a strong and beautiful woman like my mistress. Take my virginity so I don't have that weakness either.

Naruto's mouth felt dry but he held off as best he could.

"Okay Okita there is a 50% chance the princess will kill me for doing that."

"Then your life will go to a worthy cause!"

Ignoring that he went on the next issue.

"Then there is the fact that you consider what I am. It may have been much easier for the princess considering her animal genetics and the fact that I was younger but without how much I've grown and how small and frail your body is I don't want to kill you."

She didn't know why that pissed her off more than it should have.

"I'm weak in health not in body. Just do it!"

"Yeah but when I get excited I tend to-."

"I said do it! What more do you need? I've already given you my permission!"

He tried to be respectful about it but since she wasn't listening he stopped holding back. She lost her breath when Naruto suddenly had her on her back on the bed with him looming over her. She blinked a second disoriented before she noticed their position and held her fists to her chest feeling meek.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Because of the angle a shadow was cast over his face causing his blue eyes to glow red making the situation worse. She noticed a second later that he had already discarded his shirt. She'd seen his body a few times since they share a room but she never focused on it much having all of her attention being directed at Kura and her thoughts at Kura. Now however with him so close to her and his presence as a man released so strongly she could smell his scent, she felt like a fire was being lit down in her woman's room as her legs squirmed together.

He grinned showing off his sharp teeth as he leaned down pushing against her in a way so that her thighs and knees were holding him back. If her legs parted she would no longer be able to stop him.

 **"Come on now you wanted this didn't you little girl?"** Ignoring the insult as she was the one older than him but he had a habit now of giving people nicknames based on their appearances and places in life. She turned her head away as her eyes watered showing how vulnerable she felt right now making Naruto just want to eat her up.

"J-Just be gentle?"

She squeaked out a startled moan when he bit down playfully on her ear.

"Yah!"

"Hey sister you left your door open. Also I brought my weapon so we can spar-."

Jeanne walked thought the door and froze as she saw her younger sister in a slight state of undress being pinned by the demonic looking male above her as Naruto's glowing eyes were turned towards her now.

"I know this looks kinda bad but-."

A split second later Naruto rolled out of the way as Jeanne swung her weapon horizontally at him. He met the floor and his instincts kicked in as he quickly rolled over and caught a spearhead between his hands keeping the point inches from his face as Jeanne was on top of him seeing murder.

"Holy shit I thought you were the nice sister!"

"I won't let you hurt her!" Her weapon was odd as it looked like a long spearhead pole with a long edge and was warped up in some kind of material that might have been a flag. She used it like a combination between a spear, lance, and sword and was now trying to run Naruto's face in.

He was a quite surprised by the fact that not only was the girl physically stronger than Okita but that her strength was alarmingly above average period. Not stronger than him but enough for him to sweat in this position.

Naruto quickly grew out his tail and made it knock her legs out from under her as she lost her balance. Before she could recover he ripped her weapon out of her hands and used his tail to bind her arms.

She struggled in the hold as she grit her teeth before Okita called out.

"Jeanne calm down Naruto was just helping me train!"

Jeanne's posture completely relaxed as Naruto sighed and let his tail vanish as he dropped her weapon.

The blonde girl blinked owlishly as she looked at her sister confused.

"What does your half naked teammate pinning you to your bed have to do with getting stronger?"

"I'll t-tell you when you're older."

They just looked at each other for a second with Jeanne looking at her in disbelief.

"Oki I'm older than you and I know how babies are made."

Okita sighed in defeat knowing she wasn't getting out of this. Having no choice but to explain before Jeanne used her newfound confidence to kill Naruto she did just that.

5 minutes later and Jeanne's face was red.

Naruto took that time to eat more dust. Jeanne got up and shakily bowed to him.

"I apologies for my actions! You were simply obeying my sister's wishes. I do request that if you do seek to e-elope with her that you wait until she goes through puberty she's still too small for such a thing."

"W-Wait a minute!" Okita indignantly shouted. "You don't get to ask for anything since you interrupted our moment."

"What you mean when you were acting like a frightened farm animal?" Naruto's absentminded comment made her blush.

"And besides I am not that small and I'm going through puberty!"

"But Oki your health is worrisome and without a body like mine it may do more harm than good." Jeanne gestured to all of herself when she said that making her come off as way more conceited than she intended.

*Shink*

Jeanne went blue in the face and sweated as Okita pressed the hilt of her sword under her chin as she looked up at her slightly taller sister with a dark glare.

"Oh really? Please tell me how my body isn't good enough again?"

"Okita please I didn't mean it like that!"

"One is stacked and the other isn't exactly flat. You're both hot so why does it matter."

They stopped and both gave him a dry glare

"Right don't mind me." He rolled the other way facing away for them and groaned.

'With the mood destroyed I probably won't get laid for a while. Maybe princess is still interested?'

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure how Okita would take it so he didn't tell her at all while the girl spent a few hours with Kura. Having some quality time with her mistress the girl would be none the wiser to the fact that Naruto was currently taking out her sister.

It was really interesting for him to see how differently the sisters dressed. Okita's combat gear was kind of thin and without the haori left a good bit of her body's shape exposed, but then on the other side here casual wear covered her whole body.

Then there was Jeanne who had her full body purple and silver combat gear that was a combination of a dress and armor that left just a bit of her thighs exposed but on the opposite as well her casual clothes.

She wore a buttoned up halter top leaving her arms and shoulders bare shaping to her endowed breast as an indigo tie rested on top. Shorts that didn't cover much at all hugged her hips just enough so that it wasn't indecent but you were going to stare regardless. To make up most of the bare space on her legs she wore thigh high socks. Purple in color they were the same as the ones she wore in her combat wear.

He was curious of Okita and her sister simply because they had interesting auras. Like something about them wasn't quite right. He had a similar feeling from Ruby but he already spent a lot of time with the red girl. Honestly he was kind of surprised how easily Jeanne accepted his invitation especially when you consider the fact that he almost turned her sister into a woman a few days ago.

It might have had something to do with the fact that he offered food and that she was a generally sweet person.

They sat down at a bakery as he let her get whatever she wanted.

She ordered several scones and crepes, one alone making many girls consider their figure. She looked a little embarrassed when she noticed that he was just watching her eat a little amused.

"A-Aren't you going to eat too?"

"I'm fine. One of the perks that go along with what I am is that while I can eat I don't have to consume normal food as often to sustain myself if I have other forms of intake."

"Um, about that?" She looked a little unsure about how to broach the subject.

"I have questions too but I'll let you ask yours first. I know with me being nothing you've probably seen before most of the student body probably has questions about me so ask away."

"Okay then what are you exactly?"

"I don't fully know the answer to that. I'm some kind of Faunus Grimm mix who can appear human. I can eat dust though I'm not sure why."

"I remember you growing a tail a few times. Can you feel it since I noticed it evaporates? And can you do other things with it?"

"I feel the tail yes. If I get rid of it on my own it feels weird but doesn't hurt. If the tail is injured though from my experience it depends on how long I have it out to how much it hurts. It's more durable than you'd expect though. I can change myself in more ways than just growing a tail such as I can give myself "Grimm Hands" so to speak."

"Hmm well what did you want to ask me? I wouldn't feel right if the conversation was composed of nothing but my questions."

He thought for a moment before nodding.

"Well both you and your sister have caught my attention and not just because you are both really beautiful and strong women."

She blush and broke eye contact.

"I-I'm not that strong..."

"You lack confidence but I'm sure you could be just as good if not better than Okita if you tried. That moment in our room told me that much."

"S-Sorry again about that." Her face went redder as she thought about what her sister and the guy in front of her were going to do.

"You may not think so but it is a great way to boost confidence you know... If you wanted to try it."

He gave off a sly look as she stared down at her plate hiding her face. "Anyway I wanted to know if there was something about your family that was unique over others. Both you and Okita give me a different read over most of the student body despite you two having very different personalities and behaviors for the most part. Me being more in touch with baser instincts I can tell something about you guys is different."

"I'm not sure but that could be the trait of my family. We seem to all have a passive trait called Tamer. It causes people to lower their presence and awareness around us. For Okita this would make her better at stealth. For me it's a little different and the title Ruler would fit the description better. It makes it easier to persuade both beast and man to my wishes though I'm too gentle to make full use of this. I'm not the only one of my sisters with this specific Tamer trait however."

"Hmm I guess I should keep an eye on you then. So if you feel you are all of this then why are you here at Beacon? Surely there are safer careers you could have gone for? With your looks you could have been a model."

Was Naruto hitting on her? Yes yes he was.

"Well my family is full of warriors and important people. If I want to do something else I figured I could do that after I became a Huntress. Afterall I can't be the only one of my siblings in her teens to have no training. Even Oki as sickly as she was was determined enough to get into beacon earlier than most. Thank you for taking care of her by the way. I notice you often stick by her even when you don't have to and carry her when she's feeling weak."

"Heh don't mention it." She was truly grateful to him for helping her sister as she gave him a warm smile.

"Excuse me for a bit I'll be in the restroom." He nodded as she left. He wanted to ask her about her other siblings but that could wait.

After a few minutes her chair was filled as he saw the blonde hair.

"Well you're back sooner than I thought-."

"He froze as his spine chilled. He was met by pale yellow eyes, the pupils almost slitted as someone who looked just like Jeanne was now sitting in her seat.

"Well hello-."

 **"Quiet."**

His eyes widened as he felt an incredible pressure baring down on his body at her word. He gritted his teeth as he struggled not to hit the table.

The girl grinned in a way that could be described as lazy sadism as she leaned into her fist on the table looking at him in interest.

"Let's see spiky blond hair, whisker marks, cute, granted you're a bigger than I expected but then that girl was describing you when you were a lot younger. So you must be Kura's pet, eh? So tell me..."

She got out of the seat and leaned in close to him speaking into his ear.

 _"What business do you have with my little sister?"_

She was met with a growl as as his face turned to hers and a glowing red orbs glared ominously at her seeing her as a threat.

She leaned back a little and giggled a little as he slitting eyes didn't cower from his own. "Oh you do have backbone? Looks like Kura didn't discipline you well enough. Let me correct her mistake." People feeling the killing intent from Naruto and the crazy pressure from the pale blonde woman they quickly scattered running out of the shop and down the streets.

D'Arcs were an interesting bunch and she wasn't the only one that was arriving in the city.

-END-

* * *

 **AN: There you go. Wanted this out days ago but my classes started and they are rough. Good things is my being taught by actual art professionals for once so I'm ready. Anyway you got to see Wukong, Naruto's weapon and other stuff. Naruto himself is growing more bold as time goes on and he travels through puberty which is why he is physically growing as well. With that comes actually recognizing the scent of lust.**

 **Yes Kura was his first and it happened years ago. I don't think I'm going to write it unless enough people want the very vanilla scene that it was. Actual present lemons in this fic will be happening in volume 2 however. And since we just finished volume 1 well... yeah they are going to be soon.**

 **There is more to Naruto's weapon than what I made obvious and his semblance has been shown. I don't think I state what it was specifically so if I haven't then lets see if anyone can figure out what it is.**

 **You guys will see a lot more of the regular gang of Ruby and the others soon they just havent gotten much screentime because I'm trying to show more development towards the input characters, Naruto, Kura, Okita, and Jeanne. I think I've done enough in that area so far.**

 **Kura and Joan just like their other teammates who I haven't named yet were considered the problem children. From what I've shown you you should get an idea as to some of the whys.**

 **Naruto's combatwear is a combination of Avenger Emiya and Fate Kaleid Emiya**

Anyway as I know many have been waiting for it Ultimate will be updated next. Please continue to check out my deviantart and add me on twitter. Also join the discord. Please give more reviews as I haven't been getting many.

I know its effort but I know you can comment on something.

ZRAI OUT


	7. Chapter 7: An Odd Day

**I have a Pixiv and active Pa+reon now!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: An Odd Day**

"Oh~? The fact that you are part monster I thought that would have made it easier to subdue you but you're the first male who isn't an instructor or my father to be able to even try and resist."

The woman looked at him curiously as he started to rise to stand ignoring whatever invisible force was trying to lock him down.

"Why... Do you look so much like Jeanne? Are you related?" He was barely keeping his baser anger down as his feral nature was responding to the threat in front of him even if his mind was trying to keep things rational so his eyes stayed red.

It was an odd situation for him as he did detect malice from the girl but her sinister expression seemed to be because of it, like thats just how she was. She smirked, eyes full of mirth as she ruffled his hair annoying him.

"Got it quickly I see. Yes I am Joan D'Arc and you I believe are Naruto that special servant my teammate always talked about. Now then."

He blinked and suddenly there was a black and red sword held to his neck.

"I ask again what business do you have with my sister?"

"Well I'm her friend and-."

The malice dropped a bit as she dropped her sword and looked at him confused.

"My little sister has friends?"

He sweatdropped at the way she asked that but he supposed looking at Okita and now her two other sisters looking at how they deal with people even if they have an extremely diplomatic trait they don't have the best social skills.

"Well yeah, she actually has quite a few friends."

Joan seemed to be stuck in thought for a bit. Seeing her distracted he took a step back. He blinked in confusion as he saw the sword pointed at his neck again as if it had always been there but he never saw her move.

"Nice try that still doesn't tell me what business you have with her. I know you are partners with Oki so I came to look around and see who was looking after her. But imagine my surprise when I see you taking out not Oki but my other little sister out on a date."

Naruto didn't look frightened at all as he looked back at her.

"I'm not dating either of them yet actually and I've never felt the whole moral issues with having romantic interest in more than one female. Then again I'm not like the rest of you either."

She tightened her grip and was about to swing when a voice called out.

"Sister?"

Jeanne came back out confused as to where everyone else went only to see her older sister next to Naruto. He blinked when he saw the sword had disappeared. Jeanne walked up to Joan a bit meekly and Naruto was now able to fully compare them. They actually were identical in shape, maybe Joan had slightly more curves but was basically unnoticeable. Joan's hair was the same style as Jeanne's but with an ahoge and shorter as she did not have the long braid of hair in the back. Her feature of skin and hair were much paler, her hair almost coming off as white. Her eyes were naturally more intimidating as well and had gold eyes with slightly narrowed pupils. Her clothing consisted of a black dress that was zipped up in the front and stopped mid thigh and showed off her curves. On top of that was a dark blue open jacket with black fur trim on the collar and at the wrists.

Basically she was the bad older sister and if he didn't know that she was older he'd call her the evil twin.

"Oh so you've finally unlocked your aura correctly? Does that mean you are taking your training seriously now?" Joan rose an eyebrow as Jeanne looked down shyly.

"I-I'm trying to."

"Good as the tournaments are fast approaching a the D'Arcs can't put on a bad show. It would make our family line look bad."

"Why are you here?"

"Well I am technically still a student. The fox princess may be an instructor but the rest of her team didn't get that luxury... Officially." She glanced back over at Naruto seeing him confused but listening so she turned to him so she could address them both.

"I am Joan Laeticia D'Arc. I am a 3rd year of Beacon Academy as well as a biologist and I travel fullfilling jobs as both a biologist and a Huntswoman around remnant where I am called."

"Wait a biologist?"

"Yes it's not widely known but once a student at Beacon reaches their 3rd year they can start working in one of the occupations they studied. Mine was biology. Kura's was teaching. Since she skipped the Third year she got to start teaching at Beacon right away. Our entire team skipped a year but the rest of us didn't have an interest in teaching at Beacon right away so we couldn't graduate sooner."

He didn't know that as he was under the assumption that Kura was the only one who advanced so fast in her team. So did that mean her teammates were around the same level as her?

He would have to watch this woman closely in the future. That force she exerted on him earlier already getting his attention. Based on what Jeanne had told him earlier it probably had something to do with that passive she said her family had.

He must have been staring off to space as a pair of fingers snapping in front of his face brought him back. Joan rose an eyebrow at him curiously.

"Got a lot on your mind eh? If your brain is stopping then I'll leave you to that. But I need to have a little... Chat with my sister for a bit." She looked towards Jeanne who paled at those draconic eyes. "Like how her practicing has been going."

"Wait!" She stopped and looked back at him a bit impatiently.

"What? You're wasting my time now."

"Fight me."

Jeanne's eyes widened as Joan gained a wide smile dripping with mirth.

"Young and raring is a good combination. I've always wanted to see how the body of a man shaped monster worked. But if I kill you then the princess will kill me."

She sighed to herself in disappointment.

Naruto seeing she was refusing sucked his teeth and looked away.

"Damn was hoping to at least get a warm up. I wanted to at least spar with one D'Arc that was perfect and not offset by either physical flaws or character flaws." Jeanne felt like she had just been stabbed as she looked depressed. Somewhere back in the academy dorms Okita sneezed.

"I am pretty great I suppose." Joan rose to the praise before looking him over again humming.

"And nice try but I know you're baiting me. But I can appreciate a compliment. So I'll play with you and I'll make sure not to kill you as thanks. Lead the way."

He headed towards the woods and the two sisters followed. He hid his demonic grin from them as he was going to enjoy this.

"Oh you'll find I'm not that easy to kill."

* * *

 **\- An hour Later -**

Joan's arm felt heavy as she dropped her sword. Her body was covered in sweat and she had tears all over her outfit. It showed what she wore underneath at parts showing risqué black lingerie but it was not the time to enjoy that.

"Down boy!" She ground her heel into the back of his head as she stepped on him, his face laying down in a shallow crater. "If this continues I really will kill you."

Naruto's upper body was bare. and he had some blood spilling from his mouth from internal injuries. Even with it being just a spare and him being overwhelmed after a certain point he kept going and he still had some aura left. Waves of black skated over different parts of his body. He relaxed a bit and she removed her foot from his head. He rose up and shook himself off and grinned slightly tired.

"That was fun!"

She wanted to glare at him for enjoying it so much but her eyes quickly fixed themselves on his body in awe of its definition. "Ignoring how well you were trained in unarmed combat since you can't beat me with that if I'm armed, your stamina is unreal. You are faster, stronger, and more durable than you should be at your age and level of experience. I guess that would be attributed to your unique physiology."

"I've learned to take a beating over the years. Though I wished you went all out."

She gave him a dry look for saying that.

"Dumbass if I were fully armed you would be dead, even if you used whatever your weapon is you would probably still die eventually. I just don't yet know the limits of your body. However you've got me interested now so we'll keep in touch." She said that like he didn't have a choice . Joan held her hand out expectantly and he send to catch on fast enough to know what she wanted so handed him his scroll. She put in her contact information and handed it back to him. She walked up real close to him which startled him as he stumbled back till his back was against a tree. She placed a finger to his chest in thought before putting her whole palm to it and feeling his pulse. She seemed to give herself a nod of approval before she looked him back in the face and gained a sultry grin as she leaned in close with those half lidded piercing eyes.

"I do hope you keep in touch~." She backed off and patted his cheek a few times before walking off. Naruto stood froze against the tree. He would definitely be meeting with her again but the issue was she knew like half of his inner circle closely so getting closer to her may cause problems.

Behind the tree he laid against Jeanne hid shaking in fear. One being the fact that it was the only tree in the immediate area that was still standing and the landscape looked like a war zone. Something told her that if Naruto had not distracted her sister that she would have been on the receiving end of what she just witnessed.

* * *

Elsewhere on the other side of the campus Kura was devoting her time to Okita.

She watched her seriously as Okita lowered her breathing and went into a low stance. She focused her senses all on one reaching her center as she could hear her own heartbeat. The dull thump of her blood pulsing being heard in her ears as she canceled out all unimportant information of her surroundings from her mind.

Her eyes closed a second before snapping open again and she blinked out of sight leaving a trail of dust behind her. The trail went right for a large tree. There was a small poof from dirt being kicked up behind it before she went continued forward undetected past the tree behind it.

She appeared behind the second tree in a crouch her sword half sheathed. The distance she covered in that amount of time was unreal for most. Slowly she fully sheathe her sword and as if on signal both trees behind her exploded at varying levels. She was drenched in sweat as she stood up panting.

Kura sighed and shook her head.

"You focus too much on dealing damage rather than getting the technique correct with the speed you use. The fact that even with your constitution you can only do two jumps and are already reduced to that state proves where your focus is."

She walked towards her as Okita looked down a little at possibly disappointing her mistress.

"For someone who masters the blade the first strike can be the most decisive one. Use that to kill, if it fails then use your following strikes. For this technique when mastered it's supposed to be so lacking in presence and so full of grace and speed that one strike should be all that's needed instead of many."

Kura stood a couple feet away from Okita teaching her. Before she could fully focus on the words her eyes widened in shock as Kura was grinning at her as she saw in slow motion her sword being pressed back in it's sheathe.

As it clicked down several trees closest behind Kura fell over being cut in half.

'I didn't even notice her grab my sword!'

"See Oki-chan? One strike. Of course a master swordsman or huntsman can block that but most can't stop this when mastered. The secret is to work this technique into life. Now my question for you is can you figure out how many swings I took with your sword and did I ever actually run to the trees to cut them?"

"Oi little Oki's come a long way!"

Kura smiled softly as Okita looked at the source of the voice surprised. A tomboyish figure approached them with her hand on her hip giving a fanged smirk. Her face was near identical to Okita's but with sharper features and deeper green eyes. Her hair was also similar to Okita's but more on the golden side of blonde and wilder. She was wearing a red jacket leather jacket over a white tube top and jean bottoms. She stood a little taller than Okita at 5'5.

"Mordred?! What are you doing here?" Okita asked her older sister confused.

"Well the tournaments will be approaching soon so since I'm still a student here I wouldn't miss that for anything! Plus I want to see how my baby sisters have grown!" Getting over her initial surprise Okita was happy to see her. Mordred was always a bit of a troublemaker but she was also much easier to deal with than Joan.

Mordred looked around curiously.

"Where is your team though? I understand if Kura is training you privately but you should be an actual student now right?"

"She only has one teammate so far."

Her head turned to Kura and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Eh?! That's weird were they short on students this year?"

"Well it turned out there was a random girl even younger than Oki-chan at 15 who got into Beacon at Ozpin's recommendation. Turn's out she's also Qrow's niece..."

"Oh really? I have to meet this girl." Mordred wasn't a huge fan of Qrow but any child related to a strong Huntsman got her attention to at least look at.

"So since that girl filled the last spot on a team Okita ended up getting matched alone with my special pet. Isn't she lucky." Kura held her cheeks in fondness causing Mordred to look at her funny. Okita's face went a little red as she looked away thinking about just how "lucky" she had almost gotten the other night.

"You mean the one who..."

"Yep he's the one."

"But he's like 15 as well right?"

"Well you could say he's quite talented." Kura's smile kept widening at Mordred's confusion.

"Oh I'd have to agree with that." Kura's smile widened even more at the voice as Okita paled a little. The voice belonging to Joan.

"L-Lae-neechan." Okita stuttered out to greet her sister.

Joan gave her an interesting leer as she looked her over. "I see you have been working diligently."

Kura glanced at the tears in Joan's clothes but Mordred spoke out first.

"The hell happened to you!?"

Joan gained a coy smile causing Kura to smirk as she put one arm under her breasts and a finger to her chin.

"Let's just say that boy of Kura's is quite _impressive."_

"Isn't he though?" Kura agreed giving a similar pose.

"He insisted I spar with him so I did. Though I had my weapon and he didn't he was still quite a threat. His close combat skills are top notch."

Mordred looked like she thought that was funny as she waved that off.

"Pssh you had to use your weapon against an unarmed first year? You must have let yourself go."

Joan glared at her a little.

"Maybe you should let yourself go so you'd actually have something to grab." She gave an evil smirk as she looked down her nose at her shorter sister hefting her breasts up with her arms under them as she took a shot at Mordred's noticeably less developed body.

Mordred's amusement died as she glared back at Joan and the ground cracked between them from the pressure as Kura walked out of the way dragging Okita. No need to be caught in the crossfire.

"Come on now breasts are good too but they only exist to compliment a well formed ass."

Kura's eyebrow now twitched at the familiar male voice as Naruto made his way into view. Jeanne was following behind him with a blush on her face as she had to bashfully look away from his toned bare back repeatedly.

Joan shook her head recognizing the voice and looked with mirth.

"I suppose its good when a man knows what he wants but he's quite bold with his words isn't he?"

"He's not always like this."

He chuckled at Kura knowing she would probably complain about it later. Now that he was up next to them he noticed the new sister and looked her over. She was taller than Okita but didn't actually look all that older.

"So you're another one of Okita and Jeanne's sisters?" Mordred gave a friendly grin as she held out her hand for Naruto to shake.

"Yep nice to met ya! I'm Mordred a third year here at Beacon and an adjunct over at Shade."

"You went all the way over to Vacuo?" Kura asked Mordred skeptically. She noticed Naruto gained a weird expression at the mention of Shade but said nothing on it.

"Yep I wanted a change of scenery but I had other reasons as well which will become clear at the upcoming tournament."

'Hmm a tournament may turn out to be really fun.' He looked at the D'Arc sisters and quickly was losing interest in being there before looking over at Okita.

"You done with her yet Princess?" Kura waved him off smiling lightly.

"Yeah I am. You two may go now." He blurred past her making Mordred's eyes widen at someone that young being that quick and stood over Okita before picking her up into bridal carry before she could stop him making her blush as she couldn't voice her protests with the fact his top was bare.

"Naruto-kun please get dressed." Kura sighed as he seemed to forget that he was half dressed. Joan didn't forget at all and looked in interest at the way Okita reacted to his presence. He started off but there was a blur as Mordred stood in front of him and pointed her sword at his face causing him to lean back.

"Wait before you go I have to test you myself!"

"Huh?" He glanced back at Kura who nodded quietly so set Okita down on the grass softly and stood up.

"Why do you want to test me?"

She spun her blade kicking up wind before stabbing it in the ground. I heard you gave Joan some trouble so I want to see for myself how good you are."

She went into a stance and he blinked.

'She wants to fight me unarmed?' A dark grin spread on his face something Kura noticed as she lost her smile and quickly grew a bit concerned. He was still wound up from fighting Joan.

*Crack*

His eyes didn't visibly react for a few seconds as he recoiled to the side from a wrist hitting the side of his jaw hard. His feet ground in the dirt as he kept from falling her glanced back at Mordred seeing her smirk before turning his head fully back to her.

'She's good at hand to hand it seems.'

He then gave her a look as he gained a charming smile that made her lower her guard. He dropped his arms and held his arms out confusing her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close causing her to blush as she couldn't think fast enough to stop him her mind shocked. He lifted her up, there lips inches apart as she went red, his godly chest pressing against her own chest and fists.

And then he put a hand to her chest and Tager Bustered her into the ground.

Everyone's eyes bugged out as Mordred's body only half visible in the ground went limp as cracks spread out in a 10 meter range.

"I win."

He moved and picked Okita up by the back of her collar the girl too shocked to say anything as he carried her away. Mordred had yet to move from her grave in the ground as Joan's shock finally faded.

"Well I guess he doesn't like her that much?"

Kura walked over to Mordred's body as Jeanne quickly came and tried to pull her sister out the hole.

"I wouldn't say that. He loves strong opponents but he's a sneaky bastard. One of the traits that come along with him being what he is is he has to warm up first to get his energy going. Having fought you earlier helped prime him so he can use his full strength without trying a lot easier and faster. So he made an example of Mordy here."

Joan's face twitched.

"So if I had fought him second would he have done the same thing?"

"Well Mordred was the one not taking Naruto-kun enough to not drop her guard around him if she was going to fight him unarmed. Since you would likely keep using your weapon he would have probably decided it would be too dangerous to outright try to grapple you. That and unlike Mordred your chest would have gotten in the way."

Joan chuckled at that causing her large breasts to shake lightly as if agreeing with Kura's words.

Suddenly Mordred's body squirmed to life and she pulled herself sharply out the ground gasping, dirt falling from her hair.

"W-What happened?!"

"You got oneshotted." Kura decided to leave out the bit of information that he oneshotted her through her aura. Because she wasn't sure how he did that either. Mordred had far more aura than what people would expect.

* * *

After meeting the sisters Okita and Naruto didn't do much. By this point they had spent enough time with each other for him to even sense her health so he took her to their room so that she could go on and sleep. She went to sleep quickly which to him she had been training intensively that day.

As thin rays of sunlight started to cascade over her bed her eyes slowly fluttered open as she yawned. After a few minutes of waking herself up she sat up looking around. She looked down and blushed lightly as she saw that all of her usual clothing was gone from the previous day leaving her only in her underwear and one of Naruto's shirts.

The thought went through her head and she pondered it a bit before grabbing the front of the shirt and lifting it to her nose sniffing it. She couldn't tell if it was a clean shirt or not but it still held his scent lightly. He had such an alien scent that it made her inhale it longer to try and commit it to memory.

Finally letting go of the shirt she got up and stretched remembering she hadn't cleaned herself from the night before having passed out. She could hear water already going which told her where her partner was.

Staring at the door Okita seemed to be working up the nerve to do something before finally she swallowed hard.

* * *

Naruto let his mouth open slightly and sighed as wisps of steam crept out of his lips into the air above. He loved the hot water as his body soaked up the heat. He also loved the fact that they had a more spacious bathroom like what was common back in Menagerie simply because of Kura pulling some strings. It allowed him to fully submerge in the tub and still have room if he wanted to but at the moment he simply leaned back in it.

He heard a door open and sat slightly more up as he blinked. Being alert but now sensing no danger he looked to the door and felt a different kind of danger.

She had a huge blush on her face as she couldn't make eye contact. The only think shielding her bare body being a white towel held to her chest and draping down to barely hide her sacred area. Her soft creamy skin now flush in the warm air and her pale shoulder length strawberry hair untied leaving her so vulnerable, so open as she entered the bathroom. He swallowed first before speaking out slowly?

"Okita... Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and gestured at him with her finger to look away which he did.

Now Naruto had excellent senses and so he could tell when someone was near him most of the time. So you can't blame him for getting a little on edge when he felt Okita approach the tub before the sound of splashy water met his ears and another body sunk into the tub.

"Okay you can look now."

He looked back a little too fast causing her to give him a pointed look. But she took some pride in the look he gave her. Somehow it felt good to her. It was a look she never got from her mistress yet she didn't mind it at this moment.

Naruto soaked in like his body was soaking in the water the image of his delicate partner settling in the steaming water next to him. The temperature and minerals in the water made it so that it wasn't that transparent. That with the fact she was shorter than him made it so she could easily sit with the water up to her shoulder keeping her a bit less embarrassed.

"If I did something you liked recently please tell me what it was so I can do it again." She gave him a light glare out the corner of her eye which just made her look more alluring at the moment with her slowly dampening hair.

"We've been partners for almost half a year now. I think I can trust you with this much."

"Now when you say this much what do you mean exactly?" He made sure not to try to see through the water in case that was what she didn't want him to do so he looked ahead of him more than he looked at her as he spoke.

"I trust you won't do anything I don't like. I've learned that you are still a beast-."

He chuckled himself not feeling it as an insult like others would.

"But I trust my life in your hands too. You have been taking care of me after all. I know that Kura-sama told you to but some things you didn't have to do."

"You mean like carrying you around the campus and city whenever you felt weak because you would refuse to take your medicine on a regular basis?"

This time he looked right at her giving her a dry look causing her to look away shyly.

"Which reminds me no one ever told me why your constitution is so weak."

Her shyness went away as she adopted a more somber express.

"Long story short I was cursed by a Grimm. Man and Grimm don't mesh well, or so I thought." She let a breath release from her lungs as she leaned to the side resting into his shoulder making him flinch at he bare contact.

"It's why Kura-sama took me in. D'Arcs actually have a unique reaction to Grimm and it was the one area I shined in over all my sisters. In fact you could say I bloomed too brilliantly, so much so that my body couldn't handle it. I actually had to quit Huntsman training into Kura-sama took me in. None of my sisters knew how they would help train the frailest among them. Mother was fine with it and was perfectly content to just have a delicate daughter around the house to help out but D'Arcs, me and all my siblings, fighting is in our blood. I'm grateful to Kura-sama for giving me my life back and the tools for me to use to continue going forward. I'm also grateful to you for simply being here."

"You say that like I'm simply going to abandon you. I'll always be around for you, that's my promise to you personally." He gained a soft grin as she looked up at him and smiled. She looked back down at the water and just leaned quickly against his shoulder as they enjoyed the quiet.

"About that reaction you said your family has. Is that at all related to the Tamer trait?" She looked surprised for a second before hiding.

"Either Jeanne or Joan most have told you unless you asked Kura-sama the right question?"

"It was Jeanne. I asked her while I took her out-."

Her eyes narrowed and he could feel the subtle rise of negative energy that was probably just suspicion.

"You know what it's not important."

"Well Jeanni probably told you the basics and how hers was different. There is more to it than simply having an influence on the behaviors and actions of others. Mine has an influence all the same but at the same time is influenced by my surroundings."

"And now here I am nude in a bath with another boy my age. Clearly being around you has been a bad influence."

"It's not bad for me." He was playing it off but he was actually glad the water was murky or she would see he was struggling the whole time.

*Splash*

His eyes widened as Okita was suddenly standing over him, leaning her hands on the edge of the tub on both sides of his head. A shadow cascaded down her front from the angle as he was now able to see her modest yet perfect breasts bare.

Her eyes glowed a striking pale yellow that reminded him greatly of the older sister he recently met.

"I said I'm influenced by my surroundings. So if you are the only one around me it doesn't take much to figure out why my body is feeling hotter than the water we're in." Naruto's mouth went dry as he wasn't sure what to do. Should he touch her or not? Was this a test? Should he play it off?

For just the smallest moment Okita reminded him of both Joan and Kura.

"You know after seeing what your relationship was with my Ojousama I have to say it did make me curious."

"Curious about what?"

She cupped his face with both hands and pulled herself in. Her small supple lips met his own. There was a slight hungry in it he could detect as if she had been holding back but at the same time was more reserved than she currently appeared. As her her own tongue gentle raked over his own it was at this moment that he was starting to hate this situation.

He was more experienced at this kind of thing than she was and he really wanted to just grab her and dominate her right then but he had to control himself and he feared if he pulled her down to embrace her, with the state his body was in below the water he may end up pulling her down into an accident.

After a few seconds she pulled back and giggled.

"Curiosity sated for now. Well I think I'll get out. For obvious reasons I can't be in hot water too long but it seems you also may need the water long than I do."

Her eyes gained a glint and he blushed as now he was the one to look away grumbling.

She grabbed her towel and walked out the bath with a slight sway to her hips as if to further entice and torture him with her bare and creamy ass. With who her master was that walk may have very well been natural and the intent purposeful.

* * *

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Okita could feel Naruto continuously staring out the corner of his eye at her as they walked to the cafeteria. He shook his head and stopped at the door.

They looked to see two guys approaching them. He recognized one of them right away by his informal dress and blonde hair.

Sun Wukong raised his hand as he noticed the both of them.

"Yo!"

"Sup." Naruto gave him a nodded. His attention then shifted to the guy next to Wukong. He had a leaner frame more like Naruto's than Wukong's but his actual build was questionable as he wore a dress shirt and tie under a red jacket. His most striking features was his pair of googles on his forehead in front of his ocean blue hair.

"Hey this is my bud Neptune! Wanted to show him around and introduce him to you guys.

Naruto and Neptune gave friendly grins as they did a fist bump. Neptune's teeth also gleamed at the end to which Naruto did as well mimicking him with his sharper teeth. Okita just rolled her eyes at them.

"The name's Naruto. The girl who is also my partner is Okita."

"Nice to meet you two. Sun said you guys were pretty cool."

"I can grow a tail." He said blankly and on cue grew said black tail causing Neptune to blink in awe.

"That's pretty freaking cool."

"I know right!?"

They walked into the cafeteria before flinching as a shockwave went by and Weiss went zooming into a column next to them breaking it.

"What the hell is going on?"

A moment later a watermelon hit him in the nose and shattered as he bent over holding his face in pain.

Okita just casually leaned out of the way whenever any food items came flying by. Sun and Neptune dodged in a more frantic way.

Naruto held his nose and blew out some watermelon chunks and sneezed.

He saw Ruby sliding by on a table not caring that there was food on it as she went by them.

"Red what's going on-?" Her sliding knocked a wave of food at them causing the boys to be covered in food as Sun and Neptune groaned. Okita slipped behind Naruto using him as a shield.

All Naruto felt was a burning, stabbing pain as spicy foods god in his eyes, hot sauce dripping into his sockets. His mouth twitched into a snarl as he tried to bite back his reaction. It didn't last long. Yang and Ruby looked back as they started to hear a growl echo off the walls of the cafeteria.

 ***Grrrr***

His eyes were replaced with red orbs burning away the food as he stalked towards them.

"Uh oh?"

Naruto with one hand grabbed a long table and held it above his head.

Yang also a mess from the food fight like everyone else held her hands up in front of her as she stood next to him.

"Hey Naru! Are you okay you look pretty grimm? "

"..." He gave her a dry look, red eyes not going away as Yang wiggled her eyebrows for added effect.

*Crash*

Some students screamed in panic as they saw a blonde hair girl flying through a window out of the cafeteria building followed by a table.

"N-Naruto!" Ruby cried out in horror as Jeanne and Blake started to back away warily.

 **"It's okay she's the tough one."** As if that made what he just did okay.

Ren also tried to make peace as he held his hands up next to Pyrrha in a placating manner. "Come on Naruto we were all just having some fun-." Ren was removed from the battle via a turkey to the face. Everyone looked at him to see him dazed on the ground and looked back to see Naruto's arm still mid throw.

 **"Yes we're having fun. Come on everyone let's have some more fun."**

Fun for him more than others. All the why Okita looked to be gaining an odd sense of enjoyment at watching him destroy them in a messy fashion.

* * *

 **AN: There we go. I was actually going to leave who the sisters of Okita and Jeanne were up to my discord but no one who is in it even commented on it so I just went with what I was originally going to do. All the sisters are saberfaces. The older sisters are really strong but the talent is actually with the younger set believe it or not which is Jeanne, Okita, and another who will show up soon. Thing is the older sisters had all there talents and abilities to work on early on. The younger ones however had some kind of glaring problem or health issue that lead to them not being able to develop until shortly before starting their academies.**

 **Anyway if you know the plot of Rwby you can have an idea of which characters from canon will be showing up soon. Also looks like the new season of DXD has finally been announced.**

 **Now on to another thing. It turns out I will be graduating in less than a year and I am actually hoping to intern over the summer at Roosterteeth right before I graduate. But I need to build my portfolio and gain money. I am trying to build my Pa+reon so that can help me out more as I have almost no income right now. So I ask that anyone who sees this please check out my and maybe consider supporting me for my art and if not just share my pa+treon over the internet so I can get more traffic. PLEASE HELP**

 **And as you can see the cover for this story has changed as I made some art to go for it and I will now be drawing all the characters important to this and Rwby as practice so if you are interested and want to help me out please check out my Pa+treon as well as my insta, youtube, and so on.**

 **Next update might as well be the DxD fic maybe. I have a lot of work though and a lot to worry about so just like this one it might take a bit to get out.**

 **Anyway thank you anyway! review and pm for comments and questions! and if you have a question please make an account Guests!**


	8. Chapter 8: Night on the Town

**Took me way too long to finish this sorry guys. Anyway here you go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Night on the Town**

"You know all things considered what with the mess, vandalism, and property damage caused by that food fight I'm surprised we got off without any kind of punishment."

"You mean you because I had no part in that." Okita turned her nose up at him as he scratched the back of his head while they walked through the campus.

"You may not have done anything but you certainly enjoyed watching."

"Mmhm." She didn't deny it causing Naruto to suck his teeth a little expecting her to act coy or justify her actions. He then smirked as he got an idea.

"I don't know why you held back though. I mean just think if you had joined me we may have caused enough trouble that the princess would have to scold and punish us again."

Okita froze in her step as her face grew red with a blush, her mouth a bit agape. Naruto just tilted her head back at her grinning at her reaction. His body was more durable than the average anyway so Kura's torture sessions hardly did anything to him anymore than just help him pass the time. Though she already knew this the source of the fun was mainly Okita now.

'One day mark my words I am getting this threesome to happen!'

His nose twitched as if a supernatural presences just brushed past it and his eyes took on their red color flushing out the blues completely. Okita snapped out of her fantasizing noting his sudden more serious feel he gave off and walked up to him tensing.

"Are you okay?" The question didn't come from Okita like it was going to but rather to their left. They looked in that direction to see 3 people looking at them with interest. Okita's eyes flashed yellow for a second for some odd reason before going back to normal as she lost her balance a little. Naruto seemed to grab her around her shoulder and hold her close keeping her upright without even looking. She blushed automatically at the action and how protective he felt right now.

To others though it just looked like he was helping a clumsy girl stay standing.

They saw amber, red, and grey pairs of eyes meeting them.

Naruto took a long drag of the air getting interesting scents.

"Nah we're good, she just get's a bit dizzy every now and then." He noted they all gave off a capable feel and the two women of the group were fairly attractive in his opinion. Nothing he wasn't used to at this point though. The taller girl who had fair skin and amber eyes with ashen black hair walked forward with what he deemed a purposeful sway to her hips, both sultry and elegant, something he noticed from all the older girls at beacon. Was it part of their curriculum to learn how to walk like that? He would ask Kura if he didn't feel it would backfire on him.

"That's good to hear and all. I'm glad she's okay but I meant your eyes. They look like they are literally burning with blood." He blinked in realization before squinting one eyes and gave off an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I'm a bit different so they do that every now and then if I don't keep track of them. I'm fine as well though." The eye he was squinting turned back to his deep blues before the other one slowly followed causing the new trio to look at him in awe for a second.

"Anyway I'm Naruto nice to meet you all. This partner of mine is Okita."

He gave off his most charming disposition.

"Pleasure is mine I am Cinder Fall. The two behind me are Mercury and Emerald."

Naruto noted their attire quickly his mind going ahead of his mouth already thinking of his next words.

"So uniforms of Haven eh? You would only be here if you were attending the festival correct?"

"Yes that's right. We wouldn't dream of missing such an opportunity."

"You know I know some people who went to Haven. What are the chances of you all knowing them do you think?"

Now it was Okita who spoke up causing Naruto to glance down at her subtly as he hid his amused reaction.

"Oh we may know them but I wouldn't count on it. We weren't really the most social students there."

"Is that right? Such a shame then, beautiful women should never be alone but I guess you have each other right?"

Okita elbowed him pretending to be doing it because of the obvious flirty.

"Ignore him he says that about every girl he sees."

"Only the the pretty ones. Don't hate my honesty."

"Oh then why haven't you said it to me?"

"Oh don't worry I'll make sure to _shower_ you with praises when we are alone in our room."

That time she blushed a little which he caught not hiding his grin this time as he in his mind won their little game.

Cinder actually enjoyed the little spat between them. They were interesting characters.

"Well it was nice meeting you two but we must be on our way. See you around." Her group moved around the arguing pair and walked off. Before they were out of earshot though the pair suddenly went silent and Cinder heard Okita call out.

"Yeah we'll see each other again. Oh and for reference my name is Okita D'Arc. I have a sister who teaches there a very particular subject so if you're students their I'm sure you've seen her."

The trio froze and looked back at them. Okita was waving at them cheerily and disarmingly but Naruto he just smirked but it was the look in his eyes as they turned red again that gave them way. That they were aware.

Okita might as well of said "I can check with my sibling to see if you are actual students and not someone else" but played it off without actually openly threatening them.

They may have to adjust things a little.

As the trio finally walked off an disappeared Okita spoke out.

"So we should tell Kura-sama about this correct."

He nodded firmly. "Right but I have to say..."

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"That other girl was a really hot shade of black." Suddenly Okita's weapon was in her hands startling him.

'Where didn't she get that? Doesn't matter she wouldn't really try to stab me over something as petty as this.' Well he was right she didn't try to stab him.

She did however swing the sheathe blade into his leg, hitting his shin with the scabbard as he cursed.

* * *

"Did those three do anything that warrants certain... measures being taken?"

Kura-no-mae flipped through a textbook at her desk as Naruto appeared behind her and told her of what had just happened not that long ago.

"To my knowledge nothing yet. I don't doubt that they have already caused problems in the past though."

"But you said you've noticed nothing yet right now." She snapped her book shut and spun around in her chair crossing her legs as she looked at him and smiled. "So we will feign ignorance. After all at the moment we can assume this is a human problem. Even if by some chance they are related to why the white fang was working with a human crime lord we can just deal with the white fang then when the need arises. Our priority is the Faunus. However humans are our allies. I want you to keep an eye on them however you wish. Keep them in your radar and let Okita know as well."

"And if I find them partaking in any illegal activity?"

"Depending on the severity you have my permission to use lethal force if it comes to that. But remember its much harder to clean up an incident of a Faunus killing a human than people killing their own. I would rather you try to get as much information as you can beforehand. It goes without saying I trust you this, dare I say more than I would trust Okita."

He rose an eyebrow at that.

"Has she... done anything to affect your trust of her?" One of his eyes narrowed for a second before he caught himself. He was fiercely loyal to Kura but he was finding himself having to slow down his instincts least they act before his brain processed the situation fully. Things were simple in Menagerie when all he had to do was guard and kill for her. But now he had friends and people he was close to other than her and while he would kill for her even possibly them it wasn't something he wanted to do or even entertain getting rid of Okita. Even if Kura told him to it would be a nightmare of internal conflict for him.

Kura got up and gave him a firm pat to his cheek calming the slight bit of distress he gave off. "Don't worry its nothing like that. It's just with the state of her body even if it is actually improving now I don't want to risk her going out on a stealth mission on her own. You on the other hand, I don't have to worry about how your body performs."

It was at this moment she noticed something. Naruto was now taller than her it was only slightly but with her being 5'9 he had grown a few inches since starting the academy around half a year ago.

"Now that I think about it we haven't really spent any quality time together since your time here at Beacon."

"Yeah I guess I have been hanging out with others more than being around you like we used to." She giggled as he missed what she was talking about.

"No Naruto not that. I mean _really_ spending time together." Naruto expressionless looked slightly down at her to see a coy smile dancing softly on her lips. He shivered when she leaned in and sniffed up the side of his neck.

"Oh you mean _that_."

"Hmm I would have thought after all this time you would respond a little more enthusiastically." She spoke a little dryly as she crossed her arms.

"Oh I'm sorry allow me to apologize for expressing less promiscuous tendencies than you. Allow me to correct such a sin." She was about to hit him now for the sarcasm. Before she could though he grabbed her and hungrily kissed her. She happily returned his hunger and wrapped her arms around his neck. They made their way over to her bed and she pushed him down on it. Quickly straddling him she looked happy again as she sat her firm, shapely rear on his crotch.

"You've never initiated before. I have to say I like that." She leaned over him looking like a goddess as her snow white hair fell down around her face. She gave him a quick kiss.

"But you're my servant so remember you're supposed to be under me Naruto-kun."

She yipped when he grabbed her ass, his hands digging in. She was going to glare at him for getting ahead of himself only for her world to be flipped.

In a blur she suddenly found herself on her back, Naruto pinning her. Her legs barely keeping him at bay as her knees were pressed together in reflex. This was the exact same position Okita had found herself in not that long ago. Not that Kura knew this particular detail.

She blushed and lost her voice a little as Naruto loomed over her with his eyes glowing red. His whiskers broadened as dark wisps pooled out as if they were vents and he smirked down at her in a way that told her he knew exactly what he was doing.

"You must have gotten soft in my absence princess. You should know better than to tease a Grimm and then leave so many openings."

His voice gained a husky tone as he spoke into her ear before going down and sucking on the sweet spot of her neck.

"M-Muuu~. Maybe I'm fine with this Naruto-kun."

He growled at her as they were both growing impatient. Clawing at his clothes she ripped open his uniform as he also unbuckled his pants. His tail sprouted and whipped around wilding mimicking his excitement. She pulled him back down and they kissed each other hungrily in a manner that almost made it appear as if they were trying to devour one another.

"Kura are you back yet? Why the hell did you get rid of everyone else's beds-."

Joan was drying her hair as she came out the bathroom only to freeze in her step at the scene before her. Naruto's head snapped too her, red eyes slowly sharply in the low light a dark substance smoking out his whiskers as he looked a lot more feral than she remembered him. She felt her secret spot clench as her legs felt like jelly for a second almost making her overlook that Kura was there.

Realizing who she was their eyes were like a deer caught in headlights.

"N-No it's okay don't stop on my account. I'm not even here." Naruto shrugged and went back to giving Kura attention but the fox heiress was already feeling both annoyed and embarrassed as she pushed his face back.

"No not with Lae-chan here."

Joan rose her hands in a placating manner failing to keep an emotionless expression as she looked a bit too happy to stay.

"Oh don't worry about me I'm fine with watching this time." Whether she misunderstood what Kura said or not Naruto wasn't sure but he picked up the meaning behind her words anyway.

"This time?" Naruto asked curiously as he looked at her which just served to annoy Kura more.

"Naruto leave." He glanced back at her and saw she was serious and signed before fixing his pants but leaving his shirt as it was and left grumbling.

"Aw he's in a bad mood now. I'd be more than happy to cheer him up. Joan smiled to herself as she watched him leave. Knowing what she did she was pretty sure Naruto heard her too.

 **"Joan..."**

She felt Kura's killing intent and just put her hand on her hip as she looked back at her and smirked.

"Now I see the convenience of one bed. Still though with all your prancing I would have thought you would be at least the dominant one there." Her eyebrow twitched in irritation and her aura started to become visible as her semblance began to activate.

Joan faltered a bit. "Alright I apologize I really didn't mean to interrupt you on purpose. Besides it's not like you won't have plenty more opportunities. I'll even help you how's that?"

There were various possibilities to what Joan actually meant by "help" and in this instance all those options she was pretty sure were perverted at varying levels. But there was no point whining about it too much right now.

"Fine..."

"Great! I do have a question about him though on a more serious note. If he's a Grimm, a Faunus, and a male then what happens when he gets blueballed?"

"Not sure it really depends on him. He could become more aggressive, assertive, or irritable. There are several ways actually to reign in his Grimm side and one of those is taking care of lust. The other two ways I know of are hunger and aura. If at least two of these three things aren't maintained to reasonable levels he could go off. Naruto's a big boy now so I'm sure he'll be fine. He knows his body so he will probably stay away from others... unless they are female." She shrugged not really caring now.

"You mean like his partner Okita?" Joan looked at her dryly as Kura now looked a bit worried. "I'm sure it'll be alright. Naruto knows the state of her body and if need to Okita is faster than him so she can get away from anything bothering her."

"Uh huh, what makes you think she'd be bothered by _that."_ She gestured in the direction of where Naruto went and Kura thought to Okita's recent behavior around Naruto and sounded less sure of herself now.

"Naruto knows the state of her body."

"You know I'm just gonna let whatever happens happen. This is your fault for not letting me watch."

"Is that really the real issue here?"

* * *

Naruto stalked to his room, people giving him a wide birth as he gave off dark intent. He opened his door roughly startling Okita who had been busy sharpening her sword.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

He wordlessly walked towards her as she stood up. She looked up at him as he loomed over her and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end when red eyes burned down at her. She tightened her grip on her sword and prepared to fend him off with it. She cried out in surprise when his bigger, stronger hands grabbed her wrists and held them away. He dove in and mashed his lips on hers. He didn't hold on to any of his restraint this time as his tongue wormed its way into her mouth boldly. A scent of strawberries a taste of cherries he took it all in as he explored her mouth. Tears pricked her eyes from the intensity of the kiss. Slowly her eyes closed and she dropped her sword as her hands went limp in his grasp.

After several minutes he backed off chuckling at the sight he had. She panted, her small cute tongue hanging out a little as she had drooled a little and her face had a rosy blush across it.

"Now that's a face I won't forget."

Naruto let go of her as she fell to her knees feeling weak. He went over and sat on his bed and fished out a large shard of dust before munching on it as his aura calmed and the only telltale of his Grimm nature being the red eyes that had yet to fade.

"W-W-Why?" She held her black scarf a little higher hiding the lower half of her face as she felt a bit meek there on the floor.

"Why would I kiss you? Because I wanted to." He had great control he wasn't going to lose it that easily. Still though he wondered if it would have been right to just go all the way with Okita.

'Eh there's no rush.' "Anyway" He snapped his fingers bringing Okita back to focus. "The princess has given us another night mission."

She cooled and picked up her sword sheathing it, a light blush still fading upon her cheeks. "Another recon on the White Fang perhaps?"

"Yeah apparently some White Fang members and coconspirators have gotten their hands on some dangerous equipment. Kura isn't sure what it is but she has her suspicions. She also want's to see how well we work with others under her permission so we are allowed to arrange a group."

"Hmm? Not many here would be as good at stealth and reconnaissance as us. I would choose Ms. Blake though."

He grunted having thought the same.

"Blake definitely as she can keep quiet. Would add little Red but that girl still has trouble keeping her presence down for too long. We will need people to cover our basis and check into other things though so I would say their whole team would be good. What about your sister though? She may be useful."

"Well I'd rather refrain from bothering her right now. Her team has training sessions with her during this time. She is a powerful fighter but she isn't that coordinated when it comes to fighting with others. That's why she's a leader more than a team player more suited as a trump card right now. We don't need a trump card when you're here."

He smiled which she returned in suit.

"Then we are ready to start things off."

* * *

The pointless chatter of the crowd filled with their doubts and speculations on their meeting reverberated off the walls as red eyes faintly glowed far above them. Naruto was prowling low across hanging lights and steel grids overhead as they looked down at the collection of people at the bottom of the warehouse.

He wasn't sure where all those Faunus came from but even though they wore the masks of the White Fang he could tell by how easily they could be pointed apart and how they acted that the majority of them were not actual members. The use of the mask was not just how they got admitted but also showing their possible agreement with the cause being discussed. Naruto personally was not fond of the shape of the masks themselves though. He always found them annoying. Like kids trying to play dress up.

Okita walked quietly across the catwalk next to him as she looked down at the carrot top man preaching some really dumb things to the Faunus masses. Blake was down in the crowd getting another viewpoint having mixed in with the masses.

"That man is a problem as he definitely aims to antagonize the situation between Faunus and humans. What do we do about the random Faunus here?"

"They are just some prattling lost lambs. In my opinion they are still innocent so we don't touch them. The ones who are actual White Fang members will be subdued or killed depending on the situation."

He got a little inkling in the back of his head of something important nearby as his red eyes shot down to where Torchwick was still running his mouth. His vision focused him out and he saw behind him a small girl with an ice cream color palette looking dead up at him curiously.

His eyes widened as her gaze looked with his.

"We've been spotted!" He almost hissed out his whisper loudly. Okita quickly followed his gaze and readied to dive down with her blade from that height. Naruto quickly held out his hand.

"Wait!" He continued to look at the girl whose eyes flashed and glowed at him in a way that was, dare he say, playful.

'She's an enigmatic one.' "She doesn't seem too concerned that we are here. I can't tell if she's human or Faunus but as long as neither of them leave our sight and they don't communicate we can be almost certain that our cover hasn't been blown."

Okita paused and looked over at him, his focus still locked on what was happening down below. She found herself biting her lip a little in thought at how well adjusted he was to this. She thought he was more like her, a vassal under a similar master who could expertly carry out orders. Which he was but the more she got to know him the more evident it became that he was much more independent than she was able to follow orders but also to lead possibly as good as her mistress.

He was just so... adaptive it seemed. She thought she may be jealous of him but right now she was wondering why was it that he stayed so loyal. It wasn't just this but every action leading up to now and the future.

Naruto got an inkling in the back of his head as his hair bristled a little. His eyes shifted over to Okita to see her normal exotic pale lime green eyes now glowing with a cascade of yellow, her pupils now oval struggling to become slits.

"Are you alright?"

He snapped in front of her face getting her attention and pointing at his eyes. She looked confused but unsheathed her sword a bit to see her reflection off it's age and saw the state her eyes were in. She gasped but quickly schooled herself as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A couple seconds later she opened her eyes and they were back to normal again.

"I'm fine." Naruto stared at her a moment longer not exactly sure if she was in fact okay but he couldn't detect anything innately wrong with her. He'd have to talk with her older sister Joan later and find out why at that moment Okita's eyes resembled hers.

He would figure it out later. He heard a tarp being pulled down and saw that the huge white fang banner behind Torchiwick had been hiding their prize. The crowd cheered in excitement at the unveil of the huge mass of metal.

"Is that... a mech? How the hell..."

"Looks a lot like the mechanisms from Atlas."

Naruto's sharp teeth moved into an uneasy grin.

"He's not trying to help them. He's trying to cause chaos."

The audience seemed to be very happy with what they saw as they cheered louder.

"Now then anyone who wishes to join us please step forward!"

Naruto's expression dropped to almost expressionless as he now took it more seriously.

"Alright enough of this."

He jumped down to the stage below. He landed on the mech hard knocking it over onto its front and used it as a pedestal to look down on the crowd.

'Show time!' "So this is where the rats collect?"

His eyes shook in their sockets glowing red as a black wisp erupted over his face and the audience felt a sudden wave of fear which only served to feed Naruto. Even a chill went down Okita and Blake's spines.

Bone fragments started to materialize forming into a mask matching that of a grim only his covered one side of his face at the moment as the rest that was expose had an almost completely black tone covering it, the only feature of his face easy to point out at the moment was his glowing red eyes.

 **"Ah nice night tonight eh? To all Faunus here looking to join the White Fang, Kura-no-mae herself has given me permission to treat every recruit with as much prejudice as I wish. But that's only if you decide to join."**

It was silent in the audience as all you could hear was awkward coughing in the background. Naruto signed and cracked his neck losing his mask but still looking quite threatening with the dark presence.

"As in any Faunus still here in the next 60 seconds I am going to brutalize."

Two seconds went by till everyone scrambled for the exits.

He chuckled watching them scatter about like frenzied ants.

*Bang*

Naruto's head snapped to the side as he was hit almost point blank by the firing of a cane rifle.

He was stunned for a second before straightening his posture again and look at the offender in a laze, his cheek damaged but already healing.

"You're becoming a more regular nuisance now aren't you?"

Torchwick growled out as some of the White Fang members who remained in the area surrounded them. Naruto ignored him and looked to the rest.

"Just so you know you guys have another 25 seconds before your lives are forfeited." They looked nervous but didn't flee as they pointed their weapons at him.

"Put forth all the bravado you want don't think you're getting away so easily this time kid."

"I'm pretty sure you ran from me last time." Torchwick scoffed.

"I didn't run it was just time for me to go!"

The White Fang all ran at him and a smoke bomb fell in front of him causing the grey haze to fill the area. Okita shot down like a star to him. Clashing of metal filled the air as she blitzed people in the smoke. Both her and Naruto could fight pretty easily in it. Naruto kept to his spot, or rather he wanted to but that proved to no longer be an option as the mechanized drone under his heel came to life. He was almost thrown off as it stood up on it's own. It swung around wildly batting away White Fang members as if they were flies. Okita jumped over it's fist as it came across her direction.

It kept going with it's momentum and swung at Naruto. He squatted down low feeling the hunk of metal sail across his head. It move it's other hand down to flatten him and he quickly side stepped away.

Seeking to squish him it swung it's fists down rapidly for it's size. It's fists going down like steel hammers as they broke up the stage and concrete beneath. Naruto kept stepping back and to the side avoiding the drone. Naruto knew it was about to become a mess when the robot brought out a rocket.

His eyes widened as he looked towards Blake who had shot down some of the straggling White Fang.

"Everyone get out now!"

Blake ran and Naruto went in a full sprint with Okita out of the warehouse catching up with the cat Faunus. They barely made it out, Naruto knocking a whole in the wall for a quick escape, before the warehouse exploded in a ball of fire.

Naruto saw the burning building and groaned. Okita if Kura asks that wasn't my fault."

"I don't think you should be worried about that right now anyway."

Like a Juggernaut the mech broke through the rubble and chased after them. Naruto backpedaled at rapid pace, almost as if he was showing off as he saw the drone chasing them.

"Well it's faster than I thought it would be for its size."

"We can't let it rampage through the city! Too many people could get hurt!"

Blake shouted to both of them. They could outrun the drone easily but normal people wouldn't be able to.

"Well it's just one. Can't be that hard to fight so be my guest." Naruto drawled out not immediately concerned with the state of the town.

Blake had a feeling it wouldn't work but did so anyway as she flipped up in the air and fired her Gambol Shroud the bullets rained at the giant mech like a gentle shower.

"What is that a pea shooter?" Naruto glanced at Blake who clicked her teeth in annoyance.

"Shut up! Why don't you do something then?"

"I'm sorry but I'm unarmed." Naruto spoke out innocently which further annoyed Blake as he messed with her. Okita giggled a bit at him and skid too a stop suddenly.

"Guess I'm up." She grabbed the hilt of her sword and Blake's eyes widened recognizing it as one of the techniques of the heiress.

"Okita stepped forward and a tunneling effect was made before she blinked behind the robot midstep. The thing stumbled from the impact of the attack before it realigned itself and kept running at Naruto.

"Damn."

Okita did do damage leaving a deep gash in the drone's left arm but it seemed to be mostly superficial as it didn't appear to impair it's performance at all.

"Should be about time now."

Naruto spoke out randomly not concerned with the damage Okita did. On cue a blur of rose petals came across the top of a building. Ruby used her semblance to jetstream across and aim for the same arm Okita damaged.

There was a screech of metal on metal but the impact itself seemed to break the arm at an odd angle as sparks flew out wildly. She landed on the ground and ran away right before the arm exploded in a blast of shrapnel.

Okita being the closest moved her sword in a flurry of motions blocking the dangerous spray of scrap metal. Naruto and Blake now stopped running as the mecha was rocked off balance and fell to a skidding stop.

"Not bad at all red!"

Weiss jumped off a roof and used her semblance to help her fire ice down on the drone only for it to not do much.

"Snow ain't gonna do shit white girl!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

She fumed at him taking her eyes of the drone who picked itself up while she was distracted and swung it's fist down on her.

*Boom*

"Weiss!" Blake and Ruby cried out while everyone's eyes widened in astonishment at what they saw.

The ground broke up and made a shallow crater under them as Naruto held his arms crossed up above himself bracing against the metal arm.

 **"Always be alert girl."** His voice more naturally throaty and intoned as he glanced back at her with red eyes and smirking, the dark smoke of a grimm now wafting over his body like a black haze. Despite herself she could help but blush at the moment and the way he sounded. There was the sound of a motorcycle engine blaring as a familiar voice called out.

"Blake watch my bike!"

A certain golden girl leaped off said bike and used her momentum to do a superman punch at the mech from a distance. The force of it knocked it back and damaged it as it was sent reeling away. Blake quickly jumped on Yang's motorcycle and steered it to a stop least it crash into a store.

The mech stopped itself from falling and turned on them with it's other arm shifting into a rapid cannon. It aimed and shot quickly.

Naruto grabbed Weiss by the back of her collar and threw her at Ruby. Both girls screamed out in surprise at the speed she was thrown and the fact they tumbled from Ruby getting caught off balance.

Right after she was thrown Naruto took a plasma cannon to the chest repeatedly as he went skidding back but never fell to his knees as he gritted his teeth in frustation.

"Naruto!" They screamed out as Yang charged the mech only for it to spin at the waist like a twister and the weight of its remaining arm sidechecking her into a building hard.

"Yang!"

Ruby cried out ready to attack the mech again as she got up.

 **"Don't lose focus."**

His voice echoed causing Ruby to flinch as she looked over at him. His arms slowly brought down to his sides as he let out a breath. He was able to shield himself with his aura but that barrage did still sting a bit. His eyes once crimson in the night air were now replaced with red orbs as he started to "fall from grace" in a way more and more towards his grimm side.

To they head the sound of another behemoth approaching them and saw Torchwick smirking at them as he drove one towards them from behind the current mech they had been fighting. Okita who had been behind the current mech as well blurred to the wall of a building before appearing on top of it quickly getting out of the way. Suddenly the building Yang had been knocked into burst into an inferno of aura causing Ruby to cheer as she knew what was happening. The rocks blur away as burning red eyes and glowing wild blonde hair flared about. Her body itself seemed almost like it was glowing and she had a furious look on her face."

"Is it me or did Goldilocks just get hotter?"

Blake and Weiss looked at him dryly which he ignored. Yang seemed to hear and dropped her glare for a moment to wink at him both at the compliment and worthy pun before putting her attention back on the mech.

"This is her semblance. She takes damage she's been dealt, stores it, and releases it back with twice the power!"

Ruby shouted as Yang used her shotgun gauntlets behind her to rocket forward. She punched it square in the head before it could counter her and it literally shattered into pieces along with the fist dealing a gust of wind that blasted everywhere harmlessly. Naruto whistled impressed at the level of power.

On reflex he pushed Weiss away as a rocket came right at him blowing away the ground at his feet. The girls cried out at the sight and Yang turned her eyes on Torchwick who had fired the rocket from his mech. He looked to be having second thoughts about fighting them and turned away to run in that hulking beast of metal.

"Get back here!" Yang roared as she grabbed her bike from Blake and speed after him with the scream of the bike's engine. Okita jumped off the roof to move to the edge of where the missle hit to help Naruto. Red orbs glowed through the smoke as a dark silhouette made her step back.

Yang was gaining on Torchwick at a steady pace. He his mech was faster than the other one but not by a lot. She would turn him into paste for what he did to Naruto and tried to do to her other friends.

Something streaked by her like a rocket making her swerve before correcting her balance.

"What the hell!?"

She spotted what it was quickly and made out the image of a dark persona of Naruto surfing on top of a locker.

 **"Torchwick~! You're time is up now!"**

Torchwick heard the voice but looked back to late as the Locker crashed into the back of his mech in a small explosion. The impact made the mech fall forward skidding and tearing up the asphalt of the street.

Naruto somersaulted ahead of him and landed on his heel, the giant chakram like weapon that was Angra in his hand. Torchwick quickly forced his mech up and shivered in fear at Naruto's shadowy appearance.

He swung his fist but Naruto leaned back under it and kicked the hand away lightly rocking him. He spun Angra in his grip and swung his hand at the offending arm rapidly in a flurry as gashes started to form on the arm of the mech. Torchwick brought the other arm and activated the machine gun. Naruto looked amused and dropped his grimm appearance looking normal again sans the red eyes. The bullets pelted him as he stood their and tanked it all without a scratch.

Torchwick screamed out panicking amidst the bullet hell he was dealing Naruto.

"How much aura do you have?!"

"A lot."

Naruto then ducked under the bullets and activated his semblance. Angra was suddenly covered in a golden light resembling a growing giant star as it became twice its normal size. He stabbed the blade of it up and it went cleanly through the weak point in the mechs arm. Twisting his hand it spun like a buzzsaw again and shredded the arm apart. Kicking back on his feat he did a roundhouse kick to the mech's chest where Torchwick was cracking it as the man was rattled. Naruto landed on the mecha's shoulder and a second later faster than Torchwick could react it was sliced apart as well. Naruto then threw the shining star forward and sprung off the Atlas drone landing behind it in a crouch with his back to it.

Torchwick had to run, if he didn't get away now with no way to defend himself he was going to get captured or killed.

 **"Falling to fear makes tracking easier."**

A golden streak went by him from the front chopping off the legs of the mech as it crumpled down. It went straight into Naruto's hand before the golden aura vanished, some of it going back into him as he let Angra fall limp.

He stalked now like a predator after a turtle as Torchwick tried to make himself visible.

"Damn it this day was going so well too."

"Yeah I'm sure it was." Naruto with his bare hands started ripping the back of the mech open, tossing the scrap metal everywhere. He reached down and then ripped Torchwick out of it throwing him across the ground.

"I can't kill you yet. It may cause too much flak for Faunus if I kill a human even if that's you. I can however cripple you."

Feeling a sense of danger coming from a distance he looked to a roof somewhere behind him. He squinted his eyes suspiciously as he knew he felt something but he couldn't see anything.

*Bang*

Naruto was knocked off his feet as Torchwick used that moment to fire his cane rifle at his chest. Naruto rolled back up and growled at Torchwick, his tail now lashing out in irritation as the man laughed.

"You have to keep your eye on the prize kid!" A hanging ladder swung by which he grabbed on to making his escape as an Osprey flew across the area.

"Better luck next time!"

 **"Really?"**

Torchwick felt a chill down his spine as Naruto was right behind him mere meters from him despite the Osprey accelerating. It automatically aimed a minigun at Naruto before railing him down as Naruto tumbled across the pavement as he got pelted.

"Hurry and get me the hell out of here!" Torchwick screamed at the staff as they reeled him in and flew off. He wasn't willing to take anymore chances least that kid actually kill him.

 **"Rww."** An intoned growl that started to screech echoed as Naruto as if he were possessed stopped his rolling and rose up to his feet without the use of his hands skidding to a stop. His entire persona was dark like a grim as big red orbs were in the place of his eyes. Yellow sparks danced between his clenched, sharp teeth before he opened his demonic maw wide. Okita felt what was coming and moved out of the way as did the others a bit slower. A beam of energy shot out like a bullet going straight for the osprey causing Torchwick to panic. They banked away just barely causing the beam to hit one of their engines. The vehicle stalled for a moment but was still able to limp away through the air leaving a trail of smoke.

Naruto growled annoyed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his arm, the grimm aura evaporating as he had a light sweat. He had bruises across his torso and his clothes were torn in places. His aura had held up but he had tanked a bit too much.

"Naruto are you okay?!" He glanced back to see Ruby running up to him with the others leaving the questioning for that laser attack for later.

"Yeah Red I'm fine." He ruffled her had making her give a cute annoyed look as he messed up her hair. He then stretched out the soreness in his body putting on a small show as Okita jumped off a roof and landed next to him startling Yang.

She looked at him stretching for a moment before speaking.

"We let him get away."

"Yeah well it's out of our control now. Our main objective was simple recon though so it's not like we had to capture him."

"You ruined that when you revealed yourself."

"It was either reveal myself or have potentially scores more of blind Faunus join the White Fang. I'm sure Kura won't be too mad at our results."

* * *

"Not a large amount of property damage was caused by your group specifically this time. This makes things easier for me." Kura lazily went through her scroll as she got the combat report on Naruto's happenings not half an hour ago.

"Tried to be a bit neater this time. Shame I wasn't able to capture that carrot top though." He was currently eating a large shard of unrefined dust again, restoring his reserves.

"I have a feeling he'll be back. Besides he's human, what he does does not directly hurt the image we are trying to create. I am happy however that you were able to prevent a number of Faunus from joining the WF. I think that deserves a reward at least." She shut off her scroll and held it to her pouty lips giving him a coy smile.

"Well then I want an equipment contract with the northern Tamamo factory."

"... I guess grandfather told you about that. Well I don't mind. It's not really a major secret to Faunus. Tell me what you want and I'll send the order tomorrow." She was a bit miffed though that he flat out didn't even acknowledge her hinting.

"But still you've been so loyal and diligent for so long."

"From my perspective its pretty second nature when you have nothing else."

"Be that as it may why don't we pick off from where we left off earlier today?"

He blinked and noticed after the fact that she was now standing inches from him startling him. He backed off on reflex but was quickly grabbed by the front of his shirt.

He regained his wit and scooped his arm around her waist and pulled her in till their noses met.

"As you wish princess."

He said it in a bit of a mocking tone which made her pout a bit. She roughly kissed him which he met as they moaned, tongues meeting each other before Naruto felt a bit dizzy and fell back on her bed.

He looked confused and saw her eyes shift from gold to a pale red glow in the low light.

"Shit..."

She sat on him and grinded her ass into his crotch. It would look like her hands were simply on his chest but she was actually forcing him down with her own strength.

"Looks like you're still not stronger than me Naru-kun~!"

"You're using your fucking semblance!"

"Details, still though while I'm still stronger than you I'm still very interested to see how much you've grown."

Damnit he knew he was gonna enjoy this but that didn't mean he wanted to be pinned!

 **\- END -**

* * *

 **AN: Well there you go. Next chapter yes will have the lemon. It will also have Naruto fighting other actual people as we get closer to the tournament. One of the fights I have planned is Naruto vs Pyrrha. In that chapter I'll also include an informal stat list at the end so you can see how Naruto ranks amongst people. Yes he is still weaker than Kura. He is physically stronger when she isnt using her semblance but even without her semblance they would be even at best at this point, thats with him using his own semblance.**

 **You will see her fight to to find out why. Anyway is summer, I got a job, just finished summer classes, got a few months before fall semester. I want to try and update all my fics 2-3 times each at least before the summer is up. I'm also as usual practicing my art but I'm taking some online courses for concept art too now. So I will probably make something to put for this and my other stories covers.**

 **Anyway Fav and review! Next to get updated is the Dxd fic.**


End file.
